The Demon Next Door
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: Marco's got a pretty average life, school, crush, and of course a strange but fun best friend he only met a year ago. But all that is about to change when a mysterious house appears across the street, accompanied by a just as strange family, and their emotionally distant son. Though little does marco know, there's more to them then meets the eye. (Tomco, Tom/Marco)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day just like any other, High Schooler Marco Diaz was fast asleep in his room, waiting for the alarm to go off so he could get ready for school. Another long and boring day of school to be exact, as it had been for 17 years of the human child's life. On a better day he would've preferred to have stayed in his bed for hours and just rest, but that would only get him nowhere in life and with Karate later this week and of course his chores, sleeping in was going to have to wait for the weekend.

It was just another boring, normal day.

What do you expect when you live in a town called Echo Creek though?

And what would you expect from someone as normal and average as Marco Diaz?

As the alarm beeped he hit the button and sighed, his eyed opened and closing in sleep before getting up. He stretched his legs and found the nerve to get up and get dressed in his usual jeans, hoodie, and sneakers. Out the window he could see very little action, as everyone was possible still getting ready for the day, the only activity he could spot was some large trucks outside of a rather nice looking house practically across the street from him, there seemed to be movers taking some boxes outside of the trucks and making their way inside.

He didn't pay it much mind though, he needed to hurry up and get ready, he had to make it to the bus on time and get a seat next to his best friend. He didn't have all day to gawk across the street to see what was happening when he had other matters to take care of, he needed to finish school for today, get his homework done and hopefully work on his plan on asking his crush out like he usually tended to do every night. Not to mention he always had babysitting duties for his younger sister in the evenings these days.

If he didn't make it on time for class, it'd ruin his daily schedule, not to mention probably worry the heck out of his friend, and that usually never resulted in anything good.

He hummed to himself as he finished getting dressed and went downstairs to see his family, who were already wide awake of course, they were usually more at home then they were at work, and that had it's benefits and it's downfalls.

"Good morning Marco!", his dad shouted from the kitchen, "Breakfast is on the table for today! Better eat up so you don't miss the bus!"., Marco thanked him with a small wave, his family seemed to have been infected by "The happy virus", as his family seemed almost overally positive all the time. Marco sometimes loved it, but also sometimes he hated it, especially now, in his moody teenage years where positivety didn't always seem to click with him and his generation.

Well, maybe it was more him.

"Yeah i got it...don't worry, i'm gonna catch it in time...promise...".

"See the new neighbors moving in marco?".

Angie Diaz could be spotting feeding Marco's younger sister some breakfast as he stopped to eat the fresh plate of omelets and bacon left out for him, he grabbed a fork full and made quick work of it, "Yeah, from my window...when did they move in?". He wasn't entirely paying much attention, more focused on the rest of his day then on some strangers moving in nearby, "Oh, just today i think, we haven't made an introduction yet but i think i spotted a boy about your age over there, maybe you should go say hi later today?".

"Uhhh...I don't know about that...".

"Well, that's how you met Star right? When she moved in last year? Sounds like a good opportunity to make a new friend.", the human sighed, "Mom, Star kinda approached ME, it was never really the other way around. And besides...i'm sure the guy's probably not too crazy about making friends so soon. He might need more time to...settle in and all that.". He finished his food and stood up, "Maybe some other time mom, just uh...i'll catch up with you later..".

His mom didn't have much time to say goodbye before he headed out but he didn't like to waste time.

Especially to see his long time crush Jackie again.

There was no time to waste.

As he waited for the bus he could get a better view of the family moving in, and if marco didn't know better he'd think they were probably really into goth and horror judging by their rather spooky looking furniture and decor being carried into their equally spooky house. He could spot an older man which he presumed was the father speaking to a younger figure marco had only to assume was the son his mother had been talking about. Wearing a leather jacket and reddish hair with a streak of pink in it, they seemed to be a little at odds but they didn't pay marco any mind.

No sign of the mother though she was probably inside, then again, maybe he was assuming too much about this family to say if they even had a mother. They had only just moved in and he was already judging and making too many assumptions about them, not a good way to start with his new neighbors. The first time he met Star he assumed she'd be another Brittney Wong, another unlikable popular girl who threw her money around willy nilly and made everyone feel bad about themselves.

And that turned out to be far from the truth.

He probably shouldn't judge so heavily here, though the house and the furniture being moved in had him curious.

They stopped talking quickly and the boy turned around to see Marco was looking at him, the human felt a twinge of embarrassment as he turned his head away, just as the bus came rolling up to get him. Thank god for the bus because that would've looked odd, him staring at the new kid. Stepping aboard he found Star and took a seat next to his best friend, watching the boy and his house roll out of view quickly and allowing marco to calm down and get back on track for today.

"Ooooo, new neighbors?", Star, Marco's bubbly blonde friend asked. Star was an unusual girl since the day they first met, with long blonde hair, hearts on her cheeks that she simply told them were just makeup, and bright blue eyes, not to mention her horned headband and sense of crazy fashion. She looked back through the window as Marco shrugged, "Yeah i guess so, we haven't had any new neighbors around since well...you, so looks like we're gonna have a new student soon too...".

"OOOOO!", she jumped up and down in her seat, "Who are they? Are we gonna see them in homeroom today?!".

"What? no star, that's not how it works, they gotta move in first...and besides, I don't really know anything about them...they kinda just...showed up...it's kinda weird.", Marco shook it off though, "Don't worry about it Star, i'm sure you can talk to them later on...for now, let's just focus on today. Did you even finish up all your homework this time or do I need to help you out again?". Star, gave him a pout and grabbed onto her backpack strap in a meek manner.

"Star...".

"I'm not good with math marco...you know that...".

"What even are your private lessons about, I thought they were to help you catch up in class?!".

Star sweated but brushed it off fast, "Well, yeah! But i still prefer you helping me marco...pretty please?

This was so typical of Star, her parents seemed so rich, hiring her private tutors for lessons and keeping her up all the time with them, but Star herself didn't seem to be getting anywhere with her earth studies. She claimed that her old school in whatever state she lived in had taught her very differently but marco was sure she just had paid no attention whatsoever to her lessons and that could be easily told by her normal grade score in her classes.

Did the girl ever get goods grades on her own?

Most likely no considering what Marco has seen.

"Fine, i'll help you out, before class starts...but you really outta try harder in these classes star, these are kinda supposed to help you in the future, getting a job and all that?", Star pouted at what he was telling her, and he knew how much she hated being lectured, but she still complied. "Fine fine fine, from this point on, i'll stop asking you for help with my homework...IF, we go over and meet the new neighbors later today! I wanna see if they're any cool...".

"_**Star**_...focus!"

There she was again, making excuses to avoid talking about her study habits.

"What? Last time someone moved in, you made a best friend...maybe they'll be cool enough that we'll have someone to hang out with us for movie nights and stuff! Being a new kid is tough, that's why we outta be his friends before anyone else does!", marco laughed to himself, "Says the girl who made friends with everyone instantly when she got here, Star, i'm sure the new kid will be fine without us...besides, i like just the two of us hanging out just fine...".

She rolled her eyes as the bus rode on, making it's way to the school and finally dropping the kids off for the day. Marco of course, was perfectly ready to sit in his perfect spot to greet jackie that day, the two nodding and star groaning at marco yet again, not even saying a single word to the girl. But Marco ignored her, making a snide nod to all their instances of having her deal with crushes and how THOSE normally turned out and Star quieted on the matter.

Marco quickly went over some of the algebra they just learned before they could separate into different classes that morning, he didn't know how much star was paying attention but she was scribbling down some notes, so he could only hope that meant she would be fine on her own for now. The girl was definitely a strange one alright, but at the same time she was his best friend.

The first class when on fine, business as per usual, and marco glanced every once in awhile at a blonde girl sitting in the front row with short hair and a blue streak in her hair. He blushed as he kept taking notes, Jackie Lynn Thomas, the girl he'd been crushing on since forever, was sitting in his first class in the front row, and he still had made no effort to ask her out. Star teased him about this since the first day they met and he couldn't blame her, he looked like a fool crushing on a girl like this.

As though jackie would just turn around and embrace him.

When he knew she never would if his life depended on it.

He had been crushing on her since they were kids, and he couldn't recall ever even speaking a full sentence to her, it shouldn't have been so hard and yet, it was. He had to make a move eventually, he had practically dreamt about asking her to the next school dance and with his luck someone else would ask her out before then and he'd miss his chance. Jackie was rather desirable after all, there was no way he was the only guy...or girl, who'd ask her to go with them.

Ugh, he was such an idiot.

His focus was so much on Jackie he had barely noticed the teacher attempting to get everyone's attention, being signaled by someone at the door. Marco looked up to see a very familiar and handsome boy walk in, he seemed rather mixed race though marco couldn't identify exactly what, with a long nose and beautiful green eyes, he had fiery red hair and a pink streak alongside it, his ears were pierced and he seemed to be wearing eyeliner. With a leather jacket, a ripped shirt, boots, and jeans, he looked like a true badboy.

And Marco recognized him immediately.

His new neighbor, the kid he was staring at earlier.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student, Thomas Lucitor!".

It didn't take long for Marco to form an opinion on Tom, he seemed to be quiet, bad at making friends, and seemed to like to keep to himself. Marco couldn't entirely blame him though, he was new to this place and he seemed like he was still getting used to the move, though marco had to wonder how he got here and signed in to the school when he only moved in so shortly ago. Then again, Star did the same thing so maybe Tom's parents planned ahead like hers seemed to.

Either way, the boy seemed distant, mad even.

He frequently looked mad, sometimes like he would cry at times, not like when star arrived. She came in super bubbly and happy and excited and people were drawn to her instantly, and she adapted within a few hours of her arrival like it was a walk in the park.

Tom was not that.

He didn't really raise his hand, or talk, and he seemed to keep to himself. Marco noticed he kept looking out the classroom window more then anything, not really paying much attention to the teachers and trying to occupy his mind with anything else. He was a strange boy, that was for sure, but then marco felt himself sink with some shame for making fun of the new kid. He considered speaking to him, but kept to himself, just glancing at him every once in awhile as the class continued.

And Marco found himself watching him till class ended more then Jackie as the bell rung and everyone started to pack up, Tom grabbing his stuff and walking out into the hallway. Marco bit his lip and grabbed his own stuff, heading out to his next class to find that the Lucitor boy was standing in the middle of the hallway, everyone in a rush to get to their next class but clearly he was not, and Marco for a split second almost left him before gaining the courage to go up and talk to him, if only to ask why he was doing absolutely nothing when the bell rang in 5 minutes.

He had planned to move on, to stop worrying so much about this kid and continue the say as normal but...found he couldn't, at the very least he could try, if this tom guy turned out to be unpleasent then he wouldn't have to bother him ever again. New kids usually tended to have a hard time in this school, but maybe that was because Brittney was popular and judgemental and used to making those kids feel like outcasts off the bat, and if he was going to see this kid on his block more often, the least he could do was say hi.

He tapped on the boy's shoulder, hoping tom wouldn't hurt him for this, and Tom almost jumped, scared out of his mind..

"Uh...hi? Do..you need help?".

Tom blinked at him, blushing and adverting his eyes in embarrassment of his situation, "I uh...yeah, i don't really know where i'm going or what i'm doing...i'm new...so...i don't know where to go.". He was way more awkward then he looked upon first glance, his eyes avoiding contact with marco's and his body tensing. Marco held his hand out, "Hand me your schedule, i'll help you out..", Tom thought for a moment and pulled out a paper from his back and red backpack and handed it over.

Marco felt tom looking at him for a bit as he rapidly scanned the paper over, "You're my new neighbor aren't you? I saw you earlier today...". Marco, embarrassed, let out an awkward laugh to ease his embarrassment for gawking at his neighbors, "Yeah that was me...but don't worry, I don't plan to uh...stare at you like that again uh...no wait, I mean... you'll fit in around here eventually...".

"Thanks...I uh..sorry, i guess i'm wasting your time...".

Marco smiled at him gently and handed back the paper, still rather embarrassed, "Oh no, it's ok, trust me...I had to help a lot of new kids around here out before...c'mon, we have the next class together, let's make it before the bell starts ok?". He grabbed Tom's wrist and the two hurried their way to the next room, only making it seconds before the door shut. Tom seemed incredibly thankful and smiled the first time he had since Marco saw him that day, guess Star wasn't entirely wrong with that suggestion to make friends with the new kid, he might've jumped the gun dismissing it earlier.

He was so used to it being only him in Star for awhile, that he hadn't been one for making many new friends, but-

Tom seemed like a decent guy.

Maybe on the outside he looked a little scary but overall he seemed rather friendly and easygoing, if not also a little shy, he really didn't look how he acted at all. It probably was too soon to have a real heavy opinion of him as a person, but considering how he looked, marco was pleasantly surprised already. Throughout class tom sat next to marco, asking him for help and support, he had already seemed to grow a liking to marco right off the bat, his experience in this class was a contrast to the last alright.

So much so, he tagged along with Marco after class on instinct and Marco didn't seem to mind all that much. He was getting a few looks from his classmates, but it probably had more to do with Tom's appearance then anything, he kinda stood out.

Marco was more then used to it though, after all, Star was usually the center of attention no matter where she went.

It was lunch time, and marco usually sat with star at a lonely table all to themselves, though before he entered to the room, he stopped to acknowledge tom. Tom was like a baby duck, following marco everywhere, clueless and persistent. For a moment he felt embarrassed though, backing off, "Oh? Do you want to part ways? I-I'm sorry if i sorta am bothering you, i tend to do that a lot...I just wasn't sure what to do and if you don't wanna be around me i'll just-".

"You uh...you wanna join me for lunch?", he said quickly before tom could finish.

"Lunch?".

"Yeah, we can eat together, wild guess but, i'm sure you aren't interested in eating alone right?".

The boy blinked before he chuckled to himself, relieved marco wasn't creeped out by him, "Yeah, i'd like that uh...sorry, i guess i don't know your name yet. I'm Tom, Tom Lucitor?". He held out his hand for Marco to shake it and Marco almost released his hand, noting that tom was STRONG. "Marco Diaz...i'm kinda the safe kid around here, at least that's what everyone calls me...c'mon, let's get going so we can get a good table...". Marco himself wasn't usually fond of being tasked with a tour guide for new students, but at the same time he hated to leave Tom alone on his first day of school.

Dude seemed pretty upset as is.

When he first met Star he had clearly gotten on the wrong foot with her before they became friends and he supposed he didn't want to make the same mistake again. Tom still seemed anxious, not nearly as cheery as Star was, he probably left a lot of friends back home. Star arrived being excited to move in and make friends and get to know everyone and everything, but Tom seemed to be the opposite of that, not eager to really do much of anything.

Until now.

"Thanks...marco...".

"Oh , it's not a big deal, since we're kinda neighbors now i suppose we should well...get to know each other a little? I uh...where are you from anyway?", Tom's eyes widened and he tried to come up with an answer, "Oh i uh...i...forget...don't worry about it, i don't think you've heard of the place anyway...". Marco raised an eyebrow at the bow, who was starting to sweat a little, "Uh, is everything ok Tom? You look like you're kinda stressed ?".

"Oh, me? No, it's just...thinking about home is...kinda tough right now..."., the boy nodded along, "I understand, well, i think you're gonna like this place. It's not exactly great and i'm sure it'll take some adjusting, but it's cool, don't worry..". Tom seemed to feel more reassured as they made it to the cafeteria, Marco leading Tom over to the lunch line and Tom following Marco's lead as he ordered food, as marco got to the cashier, much to his surprise, Tom butted in and paid for **_both _**of their meals.

Geez, was this guy rich? If he was he was sure Brittney or the rest of the school would've said something, itching to be tom's friend. Though marco found his thoughts swimming at why tom would have this much money on him just to go to school.

"My treat...for helping me...".

Marco was still flabbergasted as Tom lead him away so they could go find a place to sit, Star didn't seem to be here already so she'd have to meet up with them later. Marco found one empty table and took a seat, Tom taking a seat next to him. Marco could see Jackie sitting with her friends at a different table, smiling and laughing, and he could tell he was staring at her. Even Tom seemed to notice who he was looking at directly, but he didn't say anything, eating his slice of pizza and staying quiet.

"My best friend should be here to eat with us soon, you'll know her when you see her, trust me. But maybe you two will get along, she was kinda excited about you showing up, she kinda likes making a lot of new friends.". Tom snorted, taking another bite, "Well, lucky her i guess...i was kinda expecting to come in today and not make any friends. I'm kinda not really all that good at it, i sorta am told i get on people's nerves or have these...issues..".

"Really? You seem like an alright guy.".

"Trust me, i've...had problems...socially, i thought this day would kinda suck...but...it kinda sucks a little less...", tom smiled to himself, "You're pretty nice to a guy you don't know that well y'know? I could be a total jerk for all you know...". That got a laugh out of marco, "I guess i just didn't want you alone on your first day, i mean, for awhile i was kinda alone myself...i didn't really talk to many people and just kinda focused on myself, till star came in that is, i think i'd feel like a jerk if i didn't...well...help.".

"Wait...star?".

"HEYYY MARCO!"

Star, finally here, rushed through the door and to the table, paying no mind to Tom.

"Sorry i was late, apparently my teacher caught on to well...you helping me with my homework and well...apparently I have detention...", Marco almost chocked on his food as Star took a seat, "Don't worry though! She doesn't REALLY know it was you, I told her it was just...my mom, so...that means you don't have detention this time!". Marco sighed and pulled on his hair, "Star, you know that means they're gonna call your mom right? To confirm it?".

"Well..".

"Star...".

"You think i'm grounded?".

"Oh yeah you are...".

Star huffed and that's when she finally, FINALLY, took note of the other boy. Tom had been staring at her this entire time, mid-bite of his food, he looked like he almost might drop it. Star looked equally stunned at the boy, for a moment being confused, but then right back to stunned. Marco coughed into his hand and got the attention of the two teens, "Star, this is...Tom Lucitor, apparently he's my new neighbor who you saw moving in earlier, i guess he really was coming to school today, like you said...guess i was wrong this time.".

Star said nothing, her face still in total shock.

Tom's mirrored her own.

"Uh...guys?".

Star turned her attention back to Marco, "Uh...great to meet you tom...". Tom followed in her footsteps, turning away from her to focus on his lunch, "Yeah uh...great to meet you...Star..". Marco looked between the pair, taking note of their strange expression and voices, something was definitely up about those two and he made a mental note to ask Star later. Then again, knowing Star, this was probably another "Oskar" situation, and boy did they not need another one of those.

Marco bit at his lips and turned to Tom, "Well Tom, If you want...you can maybe come over after school...if you want to that is...my parents want to well, meet your family as they always do with new neighbors.". Tom snickered, his eyes still lingering to Star though, "That's nice but I kinda need to help my parents when I get back, we still gotta finish unpacking and setting everything up...but...uh...here...". He scribbled something down on a nearby napkin and handed it to Marco.

"You can uh...call me, i guess...i might need more help getting settled...in, I don't know much about this place yet".

Marco took it, pocketing it, "Of course...and you can have mine too...", he scribbled on a napkin himself and handed the scrawl over to Tom, who seemed appreciative. Tom had made his first real friend and it had only been one day, and with someone he could visit and hang out with easily no less. Marco smiled and the three finished their lunch, Star surprisingly quiet during lunch for once in her lifetime. As though Tom's presence suddenly didn't make her want to speak.

Though Marco didn't really think much of it, she may just not be used to having someone new at their table, plus he had his suspicions, and he could swear Star was looking over at Tom a few times during their meal.

And Tom in return.

The bell rang and Marco helped Tom find his next class as he headed to his own, the rest of the day going by easier then before. Star joining him quickly as they got ready to go home and Marco spotted Tom heading over to him, looking at the school bus, Marco ushering him to get on board. Had Tom never been on a school bus before? Tom followed them, watching Star and Marco take a seat next to each other, he seemed to be looking for space for himself at first, but then turned around and took a seat by himself nearby, looking out the window.

and Marco felt a little bad, but he also couldn't bring himself to tell Star he wanted to sit with the new guy just to make him a little less lonely on his first day, she was still his best friend after all and he didn't know Tom all too well yet. Just that, he seemed like a guy Marco was welcome to hang out with, if Tom wanted to.

When the three got off the bus Star waved and headed up the street to go home, saying she better get going for her "Private lessons", Marco waving at her and turning to wave to Tom...only to see he was already on his front lawn, heading inside without so much as a word to Marco. Did not sitting with him on the bus make him _**that **_upset? Marco sighed and headed into his own home, maybe Tom just wasn't used to being so social, it was ok, he could talk to him later.

He was his new neighbor after all.

And hopefully, he might make a new friend out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Things got a little easier with Tom over the course of the next few days, not to say they had become the best of friends like he and star had almost instantly, but marco felt they were making better progress then before. Though Tom didn't really try to hang out with him after school and didn't even really call him at all, he quickly made it apart of his daily school routine to sit with marco and star at lunch and even got the hang of his schedule, making it to all his classes on time.

Marco had the feeling maybe Tom still was a little uneasy about hanging out with friends he didn't know fully well, or maybe he just was that unsocial he wasn't yet comfortable with it. Though he had to admit his company was quite refreshing, Tom wasn't as zany as Star, he was a little more grounded and overall it was just nice to talk to someone who at least had a little more sense to him then the bubblly blonde who got into trouble every other week.

Well, that wasn't all true, Tom's appearance and occasional bad mood seemed to make people anxious around him, but still, way easier to deal with then Star.

Speaking of Which...

"Marcooooo pay attention! This test is tomorrow! Usually it's me who daydreams instead of studies..."

Star was of course hanging off his bed, upside down. But marco was more then used to it by now, snapping out of his current daydreaming to get back to their study session, star continuing her whining in the background. "You thinking about jackie again? Marco you just gotta go ask her out, otherwise some other guy or girl will ask her out before you and that plan of yours is never gonna work. Plus she like, really distracts you sometimes and i need you in top shape to pass some of these classes...".

"Star, i can't help you with your homework anymore or you might get in trouble again...", he said, flipping through his book, "And besides, this time it wasn't jackie, i swear...i already got my plan for her all figured out..I think, anyways don't worry about it!". Star started to sit herself on the bed properly shoving the book into her face and grumbling, "Yeah but maybe we can do a better job this time? Maybe your handwriting a little less recognizable?". Marco didn't seem to find it funny though, shooting her a look as she sighed,

"Fine fine, fine fine fine...no more cheating..."

She groaned even more as she flipped open the book and peered over it, if only for a little bit to look over at the smiling human, humming as he read his textbook in content. "So...what were you thinking about then? I swear i'm not trying to stall i'm just...you normally don't think about anything but jackie anymore...like i know the dance is coming up later on but still...when was the last time you and me talked about all the stains on your ceiling looking like really cute animals again?".

Marco snorted, "I do think about other things then jackie! Karate, music, my classes, and for the record...I was thinking about tom.".

She groaned, the thought of that boy instantly kicking her into an further annoyed state, "Really? He hasn't left you alone at school since he showed up, he's not **_that _**cool...". The way she spoke, however, made marco think she didn't entirely believe what she was saying as he closed the book he was reading and put it down, so much for studying tonight. "Well i mean, he's the new kid, so he's just a little uncomfortable these days...new surroundings and people and all that! I'm sure he's just really thankful to have someone he can kinda rely on here!".

She raised an eyebrow, "You didn't do that for me...?".

"Star...when you arrived you chewed on the water fountain and skipped along the halls screaming at people, you were a little different when you moved...besides, tom seems...perfectly fine...I don't mind him hanging out with me...i'm honestly not used to anyone wanting to hang out with me besides you.". But Star still didn't seem pleased, her mood around tom was the polar opposites to marco's, while Marco found him kinda pleasant, star seemed to think he was horrible, while marco was always tempted to greet, him, star always stuck up her nose and ignored him.

It was quiet strange for star especially, as a rather friendly student.

She had been the one to want to have tom as their friend, and marco was iffy on adding anyone into their friend group, and as soon as both met him it seemed to go entirely in reverse.

Marco had asked of course, but she never answered why she didn't seem to like him.

Though he had his suspicions.

Star's dating life was something marco was more then used to at this point, and how she approached dating and how he approached dating were very different things. Star was more out there then marco, and planned a lot less, and was known to do the weirdest things to get boys to be interested in her. He remembered Oskar last year, before he had dropped out of school, Star had tried desperately to get his attention by any means possible, even resorting to pretending he wasn't there.

Though considering how that turned out, maybe she was pushing her luck trying it again on the new kid, cause tom didn't seem to be taking the bait.

Star glanced over to look at him so much, marco couldn't really help but think she probably didn't actually hate him. This was star he was talking about after all, anyone who knew her well enough knew she tended to be stubborn and do crazy things when she wanted something, this girl skipped detention one time by jumping out the window and hiding in the dumpster. Though honestly if she liked tom, marco didn't mind, tom seemed fine and maybe he would actually be a decent influence on her.

Cause even as much as Marco had to drag her out of situations and try and teach her, she was still the same ole Star.

"Weren't you the one saying you didn't need any other friends besides me, what happened to that?", she puffed up her cheeks and frowned, "What's so good about him anyway? He's always tagging around and he dresses weird and he doesn't seem to know what he's doing most of the time...". This made marco laugh though, "So, basically just like you huh? C'mon Star, lighten up, there's WAY worse people to be mad about, Brittney practically treats everyone like garbage.".

She made a raspberry noise as marco shoved the book into her face, "C'mon, focus on studying, we can talk about this stuff later, you keep getting distracted..". Star groaned as she got up and paced around the room, heading to the window and pressing her face against it to show her annoyance. Marco tugging at her arm to move her away as he spotted tom's house across the street, it was still rather creepy looking on the outside in comparison to the nice houses surrounding it though it looked cozy enough, even if it seemed like janna was the designer.

Tom had been around for at least a few days but his house almost always seemed empty, he never saw his family really outside either. Tom entered and exited and that was it, like he was entering a whole other dimension when he close the door behind him. Marco would sometimes be outside with his little sister, or trying to wrangle star, but he never saw tom's family head out to work or anything. Then again, they could always work from home, his own dad did after all.

I guess it just made the home more eerie then it already was, like a horror movie house.

It'd be too weird to judge though, maybe tom's family were just horror buffs and didn't go out much?

He could see it.

He went back to focusing on their work, and by that he meant making star focus on their work when he heard a knock on the door, his mother entering and holding his baby sister in her arms, a package struggling to stay on her person under her arms. "Marco! Hey, i just got the mail and it seems the mailman put this in our mailbox instead of the new neighbor's, do you mind taking it over to them real quick? we're starting dinner soon and i don't want to wait much after...".

Well, guess marco would be seeing tom sooner then he thought.

"Alright alright, i'll be right back, but star, i swear you better be reading that book the next time i see you!", he removed the package from his mother's armpit and gave star a look before heading out of the room. Star wouldn't study, he already knew the answer, but he at least wanted to give her a fair shot. Though his bets were more on that the next time he'd see her she'd be playing with his baby sister then anything. He really hadn't even crossed the streets to tom's house before, not even to visit.

He supposed he figured tom would call him to hang out or text him but he hadn't done that as of yet, so i guess this was technically his next best option. His house was more eerie the closer he got and he wondered if he should just leave the package at the door and just ring the doorbell instead. Though he decided against it as he made it to the front porch, the package was small and light and he wondered if were a collectible or t-shirt, it seemed addressed to tom specifically though, he must have ordered it to be sent to his new address sometime back.

He tapped his foot, waiting for the teen to respond to instead hear snarling behind it instead. Loud snarling, something marco would hear from a scary movie in fact, followed by a large screech. Marco backed up, and before he knew it he had lost his footing and was falling off the porch, landing on the ground with a thud. He could her shouting on the othe rend of the door and suddenly tom came through, looking shocked as he quickly helped marco up and looked him over.

"Marco...you ok?".

"Ah...no...sorry...i heard noises and...".

Tom looked him over and was quick to respond, "Oh don't worry, that was my uh...great grandpa...he's a little bit of a pain, not very nice to guests, so he likes to scare them off if he doesn't know them...uh...don't take it too personally!". Then he looked to the package in marco's hand before the human could ask him any more on the matter. "Oh hey, thank you! I was wondering when that would uh...be arriving, i guess it ended up in the wrong mailbox huh?".

"Yeah.", marco laughed, before rubbing the back of his head and making tom worry further as he took hold of marco and made him sit down on the porch steps. "Stay here, i'll be right back with an ice pack...", marco obeyed and tom was quick to return with something nice and cold to put on his slight bruises, "Thanks tom...". Tom felt embarrassed and a little angry as well, "I'm sorry, i should've answered the door first, I didn't want you to get hurt...".

"Don't worry, i'll be fine...just a little bruise...".

"I guess...".

Marco noticed his shift in tone and as he used the pack on his head bump, he tousled his hair, "Hey uh...star and i are having a study session at my place...we'll be having dinner soon, you could stop by if you want to...you don't have to eat with us if your family already has plans but..". Tom looked surprised by the invite, glancing over to his own house and sighing, "I...I'm not sure...but thanks...". Marco was fine though a little saddened as well, "Oh well, maybe another time if that's ok?".

"You like to invite me to hang out a whole lot don't you?".

"Well, it's what i kinda usually do with friends, i mean...i guess we aren't super close friends but I thought it might be nice to maybe...get to know your neighbors a bit better? Hang out and get to know echo creek? I-I'm not trying to be pushy i guess i just wanted to help and I thought maybe you wanted to-?". Tom looked surprised, turning his head, "It's ok...I guess i'm just not used to being invited to do anything, I uh...I don't wanna be a bother if you're busy though...".

"No it's not THAT bad, star is way more stressful then these times then you...".

"You really think so?", he sounded touched at that sentiment and marco nodded, making tom feel a bit better, "Usually people don't like me so i guess it's weird having someone care this badly about me...i'm just a new kid, like i'm sure you have other friends you could invite or hang out with...". Wow, tom really was a downer wasn't he? Had the guy really been friendless back home? Marco knew what that was like, he practically was friendless until star popped in, the closest thing he had being his karate students and a couple of guys in his DND group.

"No, truth be told i don't know a lot of people either, i'm not all that popular...actually i usually don't actually persist this hard trying to talk to the neighbor kids, i usually just ignore them...", he felt bad about it but it was true, "I guess i just thought you seemed kinda cool...no offense it's just from the outside you look a little scary...but then you were kinda really nice to me and well...i'd kinda be an ass if i let someone like brittney get her mitts on you...".

"You didn't have to do that for a guy you didn't know...".

"Well i'm usually the go-to guy to help new students, so I guess I felt I had to...but honestly i don't think you're that bad to have around at all in my opinion, i mean, i don't know what it's like back wherever you came from, but i don't see what the problem is...". The other boy stood up, rather quickly in fact, "Well yeah...you should head back to star...uh...thanks for delivering my package, maybe if it's a better time we can hang out or something...if you really want to...you don't have to do it because you feel bad for me...".

"I do want to...if you want to be friends? You...don't have to be alone here too...".

"I'll see you sometime soon marco...", he said before quickly heading inside and closing the door behind him. Marco sighed but still smiled, Tom said he wanted to still hang out sometime, that's better then nothing at the very least, it's not like he said no. He put his hands on his pockets as he headed down the stairs, looking behind him at the creepy house and biting his lips, he'd been out long enough anyways, he better get back to star and help her finish if he wanted any time to himself for tonight.

What would tom even like to do? Maybe a movie night sometimes, or a game night, honestly he could probably invite him to just join at one of star's usual fun nights. Well, star might act a little weird over that but it might put tom more at ease with more company. He headed inside and sighed, though he was instantly removed from his thoughts as he saw star playing with mariposa in the living room. Yep, of course she wasn't studying and playing with his sister, just as he expected.

"Star!", star was practically jumping and bouncing around the room with the small girl on her back, the little child smaling and giggling as much as star was. In the kitchen marco could smell his mother making dinner and he gave in as star just waved to him and kept running around the room, no point in trying to do much now. He feet carried him into the kitchen and his mother continued to mix the spaghetti sauce, "Thanks marco, dinner will be ready soon, call star..".

"Oh don't worry, she's not that busy right now...", he leaned over and shot star a look in the living room.

"They were home right? I haven't seen them leave their house almost at all so i wasn't sure".

"Oh yeah, their son was there...tom, it was his package so i dropped it off...I offered for him to come over but he said maybe another time...", angie smiled, "I'm glad to see you made a new friend, i thought you weren't interested in the new neighbors, what changed your mind?". Marco took a seat at the table, the tablewear already set up as his mom finished up dinner, "I dunno, I guess something about him made me kinda think I should just well...talk to him...".

She brought the pasta over and started putting some on marco's plate, before handing him the meatballs and sauce, "Tom just seems...different I guess, he has my number so, we'll see if maybe we get to hang out sometime soon". Angie looked excited, calling out to star about dinner being ready before cleaning herself off, "Well, I was thinking about inviting his family over, a little get-together! We usually drop by their homes to meet our neighbors but they never seem to answer when we showed up to greet them...so perhaps you can invite tom and his family over.".

"Well...", the boy hesitated, not because he didn't like the idea, but because he knew his parents, and how they were. If they invited the Lucitors over, good chance they would scare them with kindness alone, and boy any friendship marco may of considered with tom was done-for if his family started bringing out the baby pictures. It's not like they were bad people but the last time they invited star's parents over, his dad and River, Star's father somehow got themselves into a fight simply because River straight up thought the Diazes were trying to poison them with the 5 crate boxes worth of cookies they made for the visit.

"Oooo wait, even better! I'll send them an invitation through their mailbox! We can have mariposa decorate the card and everything!", she seemed so giddy as she went to retrieve her daughter before marco could protest. There was no stopping his mom when she was excited about something like this, god, what would it be like when he started dating jackie? Would she start planning them date nights? Invite her parents over? God that thought process was not fun.

Star hopped over pretty quickly, pouring the food practically on her plate and shoveling it into her mouth as marco motioned for her to eat like a normal being only for her to keep shoveling food into her cheeks. She swallowed and watched marco wrap some noodles around his fork before eating, "Heeeeyyy, marco? When are you planning to finally ask jackie out anyway? You've been staring at her every day but I don't think you've spoken to her once, like c'mon isn't your plan complete anyway?.".

"W-what? Hey! Look, I told you I have an entire plan, i'm working on it, I promise i'll have asked her out way before the dance! Besides, having a plan is much better then embarrassing yourself right in front of them and them rejecting you cause you're too weird! And I don't want jackie to think i'm weird!", he was blushing in embarrassment and star was smirking hard at him, "Oooo boy you gotta snatch her up before someone else does, you know someone will.".

"I can do it! I promise...I just...need, to fully figure out my plan, and no, i'm not taking your advice star...I know what you're like in relationships and asking people out, and i'm not doing it. Besides, I still got time, i'm sure she's still single...right?", star was giving him that look and he wiped his mind of those thoughts, "Anyways you watch Star, soon enough i'll have finally asked her out and you'll be eating those words!". However, right now star seemed more occupied eating dinner then anything else as marco sighed.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

The next day seemed to go by smoothly for the most part, marco checking up to make sure all his homework was as good as it could get before turning it all in. So far as a student tom seemed mostly ok, not as bad as star but not as good as marco tended to be, so it was at least reassuring to marco he didn't have to almost cheat for _**another **_one of his neighbors. He found his eyes lingering to jackie as they usually did and he could practically feel star's eyes rolling.

She was supportive of his crush but no denying over time she'd grown a little sick of marco not just talking to her, she was probably never going to let it go, she mentioned it almost every single day in fact since she found out. She could go up and speak to jackie with ease but Marco? Marco could barley stand straight and look her directly in the eyes. He felt like he would melt if he ever told her how he really felt about her, he just didn't have the confidence star had.

He wouldn't let that stop him though, he'd been looking forward to asking jackie out for that dance for years it seemed. Thinking about the two of them dancing usually was the reason he sometimes had a hard time paying attention in class. He probably would've dreamt off again if star didn't tap him awake and forced him to focus, later...later he could think about it some more. Sigh, sometimes he wished he had the confidence star had, or even the likability she seemed to, but that was something he'd have to work on later.

Star failed her test with flying colors, as expected, and marco passed, also expected.

Sigh, why does he even bother sometimes with helping her study?

Star didn't seem to care that much though, her attention moreso towards the girl skating down the hall, a smirk upon her face as she nudged marco. Marco gave her a look and waved to jackie as she skated past, waving to him in return before heading out a sight, "No star, it's not a good time...i'm not set to do my first part till next week!". Star groaning in an exaggerated manner as a result of his excuses, she shoved her test into her bag and resisted the urge to shove marco up to jackie herself and make him ask her out.

"What's not a good time?".

Marco and Star practically jumped as Tom showed up behind them, looking timid despite his leather jacket and eyeliner. Marco quickly calming down and greeting the boy as star have tom a look and started walking off without even so much as a goodbye to marco. Ugh Star, couldn't you try to be nicer to the guy at the very least? Marco quickly drew tom's attention away from star outright ditching to sheepishly explain, "Oh it's nothing, it's just about me asking out a girl I like...you don't have to-".

"You're trying to ask out a girl?".

"Well, yeah, that's what I just said didn't i?".

Tom shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, uh...um...i'm not very familiar with all the students here that much..which girl are you interested in?". Marco felt incredibly embarrassed all of a sudden, was it really a good idea to tell tom something that personal? This was something he didn't even tell anyone other then star for the most part, and he knew tom only for a short amount of time. Tom sensed marco's embarrassment and sighed, before speaking in a low but noticeably frustrated voice.

"Is it star?'.

Marco's eyes widened and he was very quick to react to tom's guess before tom could make too many assumptions, "What? NO no no no no no, me and star are _**friends**_, nothing more. I'm...I...". Tom looked him over and bit his lips as marco went back into silence, "Uh...you don't have to tell me I guess...sorry...I know last night I kinda dismissed you as a friend sorta and...you don't have to tell me...". He leaned against the nearest set of lockers, his mind wandering off as marco leaned against them with him. "I mean, i'd kinda give you advice...but...dating is hard for me...", marco examined his strained face, "The anger issues?".

"Yeah..".

"You didn't end up-?".

"No, i didn't hurt anyone other then myself I guess...it um...It made me kinda rethink some things, sorta kinda wanted to stop being so angry all the time...", seems whatever happened in his previous relationships, he didn't want to talk about it. "Well, you seem to be doing better, if that's worth anything?", tom turned to look at him and nodded, trying to manage a smile, "Yeah...it is...I uh..Look, about last night...I kinda expected when I came here to be like it was back home...no one wanting to hang out with me...I really didn't think someone would-".

"Give you a chance?".

Tom nodded.

"You were just trying to be nice and maybe I was a little pushy about it cause I wasn't used to it...I-I...", tom sighed, "Anyways, I...I...If you still wanted to be friends...I'm still open...you'll just...have to be patient with me...". Marco blinked at the boy, "What changed your mind so much?", making tom look off and pretend he was looking at something else, "My mom was really afraid when she came here that i'd just be alone and miserable in my room all day...and I guess...new place, new start...maybe a new chance for me to have an actual friend...I can't push away any chance of well...making this move less rough on me".

"I mean, a move is a good way to start a new life, you don't have to worry about whatever happened in the past, things are different here...and you might like it here more...", marco offered, "Forget about the anger issues and exs, this is your chance to be a whole new person right? I kinda think you're already off to a great start if that's ok?".

Tom smiled the most her had all day, relieved he hadn't scared the only boy who thought he was actually cool and nice away with his attitude.

"I'm not great at...making friends or keeping them, people usually don't wanna be around me...but...you seem...different. Sorry if that sounds weird, I'm still trying to get used to this...", he tried to let out a laugh and that seemed to make marco feel loads better, "You know, i think you're different too, usually the kids they made me show around or help or meet really never connected with me before, and never talked to me again after our first meeting...i'm kinda happy you like spending time with me...".

They smiled at each other as they heard the bell ring, "Oh shoot, we gotta move!", marco screamed as he grabbed tom's hand as the two ran down the halls.

Tom laughing behind him as he was dragged through the school.

* * *

That night marco found himself watching tv in the living room, his mom was already talking with his father about what to do for the lucitors when they came over though honestly marco wasn't sure they would come at all just because a note told them to come. He just knew that the most likely outcome was this weekend they'll have set up a whole meal and it'll end up being just for them at this rate. One of these days he'd have to tell his parents that maybe not all their neighbors were interested in being greeted with big dinners at their house.

Though as he sat back and enjoyed his tv, he heard the bell ring. Knowing full he had to get up for being the closest, he convinced himself to stand up and shuffle his way over.

Ugh, was it star again? No, she usually liked to sneak through the window in marco's room when it was past her curfew.

So was janna, he couldn't recall the last time he'd even seen her use a door in fact.

And sure enough, when marco opened the door, it wasn't star or janna, it was a tall boy with reddish hair, a leather jacket, and beautiful green eyes. Tom looked sheepish, shuffling his feet on the front steps as he failed to make eye contact with marco who had a questioning look on him, "So you uh...said I could come over sometime and I thought...if this is a bad time it's ok. I just was thinking maybe...since you offered? I just wanted some company tonight", marco smiled and allowed him entrance," Sure, just remember to call ahead next time ok? We have each other's numbers for a reason, then maybe we can plan something to do together ok?".

Tom blinked at that as he walked in but didn't have much time to say anything else as his body was crushed from the hugs of the diaz couple, this was the first time they had properly met him hadn't they? And marco gave tom a weak thumbs up as tom tried to process on whether they were trying to kill him or not. "MARCO, I DIDN'T KNOW THE NEIGHBOR BOY WAS COMING OVER!", Marco's dad quickly dropped tom and ran to the kitchen, "Ooo, wait just a second, i'll get you something, you're not allergic to anything right?".

"Uh...no?".

"Good!".

He left as angie looked him over, complimenting how cute he was and how nice it was for marco to have a new friend. Tom looked over to marco who shrugged, but smiled at him, and tom smiled back. "Heh, your house looks cool on the inside, oh uh...what are you watching?" Marco looked over to his tv and looked back, "It's a karate show, you wanna watch it with me? You don't have to of course but you might like it". Tom quickly joined him on the couch as angie headed back into the kitchen to help as tom was soon presented with a plate of chicken and cheese fajitas.

He tried it and his mind looked as if it was blown as marco laughed, the two soon erupting into a fit of giggles as they ate and watched the show together in comfort.

This was going to be the start of a nice friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco's phone ringed as he woke up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and peering around his room. It was about 2 in the morning and someone thought to call him now of all times? It was finally the weekend and he just wanted to sleep in already, he'd been lacking sleep trying to help star, study, and work on his jackie plan that this was his one time to make up for all the sleep he never got in the week and someone was calling him now of all times?

He reached for his phone with a groan as he opened it up to see what was up. Honestly he had been half expecting it to be star, but surprisingly this time it was not, tom was in fact texting him. Which meant across the street, right now, tom was wide awake, texting on his phone. Marco yawned, tom had actually been starting to text him a bit more recently, he seemed to actually like talking with marco whenever he could. Though marco had to be the one to tell him it was probably not smart to do it in class at any point ever.

It made Marco happy though it'd be nice if tom was a little better about when to contact marco, but then again, he was still learning. Marco squinted his eyes in the dark to read whatever was written on it, lying back on the mattress and scanning over the screen. His parents were pretty upset over the due fact tom's family had not responded to them and their invites in the slightest, it honestly probably made tom himself feel awkward just visiting since his family is mostly what they asked about whenever they saw him.

And Tom wanted to visit now, seems that night with marco really made him actually excited to hang out with him. Marco finally had another friend, much to Star's frustration, but still. It was kinda nice to see the lonely boy who seemed pretty outed the day he arrived feel excited and want to actually spend time with him. Star was his friend but she was friends with almost everybody, marco actually made a friend, on his own, and the kid actually kinda seemed to like him.

Speaking of which-

Tom: My folks r kinda not in the mood 2 talk 2 yr parents, they get anxious about going into the homes of ppl they don't really know, i'm srry

Yeah, he wasn't surprised, honestly he wouldn't be surprised if the reason other new families even came was just to be nice more then anything. Guess he'd have to tell his parents when he saw them later on, though he knew they'd be upset. Tom didn't talk that much about his family yet, he'd normally talk about stuff happening in school, sometimes star, ask Marco questions about echo creek, or just vaguely talk about the move. Marco would be lying if he didn't admit he kinda was curious about tom's parents.

Were they rich? Seemed that way considering tom seemed very much loaded half the time.

If they were, why did they move to a place like this? Seems pretty low-class for some rich family like theirs, and they sure don't blend in well with that creepy looking house. They were honestly talk of the town, a family moving in with a creepy house and never come out of it? It sure sounded like a horror movie, marco almost pictured tom's family as emo rockstars that looked like him, or even vampires, or maybe snooty looking folks who looked down on the poorer class and that's why they never left.

Marco remembered he had seen what was probably tom's father vaguely during the first day but even that was hard to remember since he was mostly fixated on tom during that moment.

He knew his parents were not going to give up that easily though, on the contrary, they'd probably change strategy. Now that Marco was making friends with Tom, it only increased their want and desire to meet his family and connect with them. And that didn't bode too well for marco because who knew if tom's parents would even like them or not, worst case scenario is they ended up refusing to let tom even go near marco of the diazes ever again if they went too far.

Marco quickly texted tom back, tired but still curious.

Marco: Are your parents weirded out by my parents?

and Tom replied almost instantly back.

Tom: My parents r actually really cool, I think they'd like u, but right now they don't want to go around to random ppl's home, maybe another time when they get used to me and u being friends...

Fair enough.

At least that reassured him from thinking they were snobby jerks at the very least.

Marco: Well I'm glad your parents aren't going to eat me or anything like that lol

Tom was silent for a bit before texting back and marco was worried maybe tom had fallen asleep on his end, but instead was met with a text back that told him maybe tom wasn't fond of that kinda humor when he couldn't see marco's face. Wherever tom originally came from, it seemed he wasn't familiar with telling sarcasm and jokes from actual things marco meant when it came to texts, it honestly had marco wondering if tom ever hung out with teens at all before he moved.

Tom: What? My parents would never eat you, why would you ever think that?

It was meant to be a joke, something to ease his worries he had originally about tom's family, but based on the response he received, it seemed like tom himself took it a little more seriously then the boy had been intending it to be. Marco almost wanted to laugh, but then again he also didn't want tom to panic, making friends with tom seemed to matter a lot to the boy and Marco really didn't want to risk ruining their newfound friendship not even long after it started,

Marco was quick to step in.

Marco: Oh non no no, i was kidding, just a joke. Sorry!

Tom was silent for a strangely long amount of time before he replied back, a uncomfortable silence present in marco's room that he only noticed now. Marco nervously waiting for tom to text back with sudden anxiety

Tom: Ok, sorry for overreacting, I'll see you tomorrow, and uh...i'm sorry

Marco: It's ok tom

Tom didn't reply back, marco sighing as he tried to get back to sleep, he kinda had to go easy on tom. Tom was new and he didn't know much about how best to handle these situations, though he seemed fast to calm himself down whenever he got riled up, which was at least a good sign that he was working on his issues. Tom wasn't flat out attacking him or anything, and he seemed actually sorry, and it was kinda hard for marco to get too upset when tom seemed to care this much.

And tom seemed to care a lot.

Marco was just going to have to be careful from now on about what was ok for tom and what wasn't, Tom wasn't Star, and he couldn't treat him like Star either, he was going to have to adapt one way or another. Tomorrow they could meet up and check up on him and it'd probably be back to normal, but marco was lying if he said he wasn't always worried. It was almost like with jackie, one wrong move and you might miss your chance to ever fully connect with someone.

He fell asleep soon after and much to his surprise and delight, Tom came over for breakfast, finding him in the kitchen eating chocolate chip pancakes and smiling at the sight of marco, who waved and joined him at the table. He hadn't been expecting Tom so soon, honestly he thought most likely he'd invite him over or they'd meet up or something but this was a pleasant was sitting next to mariposa in her high chair, who seemed to find the boy's appearance rather funny looking, giggling as she chewed on a pancake in front of him. Marco quickly added some to his own plate as tom brushed at his hair.

"Sorry about last night...hope i didn't freak you out...".

"What? Oh no no, I know you didn't know better...hope I didn't offend you or anything".

Tom seemed to be thinking about something else before shaking his head and reassuring marco, "No No i was being silly, I just...it's just things that kinda happened back home...don't worry about it, I just get mad about it sometimes". Yeah, marco had a feeling as much as that being the reason why, but he seemed to feel a ton better at least seeing tom for himself instead of worrying about his emotions behind a screen without much else to go on.

"I couldn't sleep last night cause I was worried I upset you so I came over and I hope that's ok...".

"No no, that's ok, honestly star comes in when she wants too, i'm happy to see you honestly, i was hoping we'd meet up for certain.".

Though Tom still seemed a little nervous, and marco couldn't help but notice her was playing more with his pancake then eating it now, they had only met not that long ago and were they already hitting a hurdle? He really hoped not, if he screwed up this bad this soon-

"You wanna talk about it?".

Tom turned his head before taking another full bite of pancake quickly, marco took that as a hard "No", guess that really was a sensitive topic for him, whatever it was. Marco instead went back to eating and changed the subject quickly to lighten up the mood, "hey uh...how are you liking echo creek so far? You've been here about a week at this point, you like it?". Tom's expression wasn't of joy but not of disgust either, then again, he probably hadn't been around Echo Creek all that much.

"I could show you around at some point? Maybe the mall, britta's tacos, the park...if that's cool or something? You could hang out with me and Star..".

Tom blinked at marco, as if he had no idea what in the heck the boy was even talking about in the slightest, that or...he blanked out into his mind for a bit. "Tom?", marco tapped onto his shoulder and tom shook his head, "Um...sorry, but doesn't having me and star together sound like a bad idea? She doesn't actually seem to want to be around me, she's mad with me...I don't think she wants me around when she's around, it's um...it sounds like fun but...".

"Oh don't worry about that, star's like that sometimes...she probably just likes you.".

"Likes me?".

"Yeah!", marco explained carefully, "Star is not really the best with crushes, i mean she thinks she's good at them, but i've seen her obsess over them, pretend she's not interested to get them interested, went overboard, the whole bit...she's been doing this since you got here so clearly something about you set her off that way and judging by how she looked at you when she first saw you, and knowing her, it's a crush. Don't take it too personally.".

"She...has a crush on me?", tom said softly, scratching his head, "Is that normal around here?".

"Yeah, sometimes when people like other people they pretend not to be interested to get the other interested, it's like reverse psychology.",Tom seemed to laugh at that, as if it sounded silly, and to be fair, marco could understand why. "I mean, if that were the case, everyone must have a crush on me back home", he snorted, "I dunno marco, i kinda don't really think that's the case, but I think it's cool you think I have any kinda of chance with her...".

"You totally like her...", marco teased, wiggling his eyebrows, "C'mon, I can tell, every time she shows up you can't seem to take your eyes off of her.". Tom felt himself blush a little as he pulled his hair, "Marco, c'mon...that's stupid...I don't...is it that obvious?". Marco nodded, "Dude, when you thought I liked Star you kinda sounded jealous, I don't want to assume too much, but it kinda sounds to me you already have an interest in her...".

"Uh...well, look uh...maybe we should move on back to the subject...Um...I'd like to hang out but if Star doesn't want me there...maybe we should just do it one on one instead?", he was now playing with his pancakes on his plate, blushing but not really looking at marco and marco sighed and dropped the subject. "Well, that should still be kinda fun! Maybe you could come and see my karate lesson? Star usually goes but she's kinda in trouble because of the whole "Cheating thing" so...good chance she can't this time".

"Karate?", marco smiled wide as he grabbed his phone to show some pictures of him in his green belt, "Yeah, at the mall, I'm currently a green belt and working on my red next, Karate is like SERIOUS business. You outta watch me in action when I finally kick Jeremy's butt", he did a few small karate moves at the table and tom stared at him blankly as he acted them out, "You fight? I had no idea you could fight!". Tom's voice slowly got more impressed and interested as he processed what marco was talking about, "That's really cool actually."

"You didn't know what karate was?".

"Oh um...well, where i come from people do fight, but...not that kinda fighting, so...sorry, I might be a little outta the loop...", he looked almost embarrassed about it, was tom really sheltered before he moved? It didn't seem that way judging by some of Tom's previous statements, but Marco didn't think he'd hear of anyone not knowing what Karate was before. Then again, Star did the same thing so maybe it was more common then he was making it out to be.

"Well, my practice starts later today, so if you wanna stick around i'll show you around the mall and you can watch me totally kick butt!", the redhead seemed more then happy, finishing up his breakfast fast and practically chugging down his orange juice like it was no tomorrow. Marco finished his food as well before asking tom to wait downstairs as he went to go tell his mom he wanted a ride early so they had time to explore the shops together.

Angie's reaction of course, was a little too mushy for Marco's taste, about her baby boy and his cute new best friend. Marco made friends with a new kid whose actually kinda cool, it wasn't "Cute", it was normal, what was so "Cute" about him making friends with this boy? Ugh, it didn't matter, she said yes anyway though she would take Mariposa with her and check out a few stores while they were out. Which was fine enough, as long as she didn't spend the entire time gushing about Marco making a friend the whole time.

He was probably getting too worked up over his parents gushing about his relationship with tom, they were excited, he just didn't like them making such a big deal about it. They were already making such a big deal about meeting tom's family, what if they made tom too uncomfortable with all their gushing? Ugh, he really was freaking out about this too much, he needed to calm down. He and Tom were going to have a good time together and he was going to chill about it.

"Marco...you ok?", tom glanced over to marco from the backseat of the car, which gave marco the impression he was probably fidgeting in front of him a little too much. Though much to Marco's embarrassment, Angie chipped in from the driver's seat, "Oh don't worry about him, I think he's just nervous, he's been having a hard time beating that Jeremy boy for a long time now, that boy's only 8 and has been destroying marco for years at this point!".

"8 years old?"

Marco felt mortified.

"MOM!".

"Aww c'mon sweetie, no need to be shy about it, we know you'll beat him this time around. Marco's been doing karate for a long time, Star likes to go to his practices ever since she moved but she also gets too busy to come at all, so perhaps you might like it tom. Do your parents have any private study sessions for you as well?", Tom coughed into his hand and looked out the window, "Well, no, I guess I have a lot of freetime these days...I honestly wasn't sure what i'd do with myself before marco came a long to be honest...I'd probably be playing games in my room all day.".

"Well see, that's wonderful! Marco doesn't get to do much either outside of karate and hanging out with star, he used to stay in his room all by himself. Star's such a sweet girl but she's always so busy it seems, her mother runs a tight ship I tell ya, you two can hang out when you have time, marco would love more company when star's not around, he gets really lonely.", marco was about ready to jump out of the car at this rate, though honestly his mom really didn't need to know how much star broke her mother's rules to find reasons to hang out with marco anyway.

"Ok mom, **_he gets it_**...".

"He really likes karate, though we had to take him out of lessons for a bit when he broke his arm trying to break 3 wooden boards once...", Marco scrunched up in his seat and pulled the hood over his head before pulling the strings, hoping to hide his face forever so tom couldn't see him. The Car ride seemed to be taking forever and marco felt he had effectively downed out the conversation tom and his mother were having and when his mother finally parked outside the mall, marco practically lept out, forgetting to unbuckle his seat belt in the process and blushing in embarrassment as he struggled to take it off, grab his bag of karate clothes, and walk out, still with the hoodie hood over his head.

He couldn't even look tom directly in the face.

And he didn't as they entered the mall, Angie walking off with Mariposa and leaving the boys together.

Much to Marco's relief, though he still wasn't looking at Tom, despite knowing he should and should help him out like he promised. He needed to pull himself together, there was no way he'd ever be able to ask out jackie or take down his karate rival if he couldn't deal with a little embarrassment from his mom to someone he hadn't known all that long. He coughed and removed his hoodie, thankful that tom hadn't ran off and still was next to him, if this were star she'd already be checking out a store by now.

"Sorry um...c'mon...let's get looking shall we? uh...where you wanna go first?", Tom blinked as he took in all the sights, he seemed almost memorized by the size of the place and all it's colorful stores and scenery. He grabbed onto Marco's arm and pulled him along as he hopping into a shirt shop for the more grungy type. Of course this would be tom's first stop, he seemed to love wearing punk clothing, it was like being a kid at a candy shop for him as he browsed the shirts and earrings.

Marco seemed a little more at ease watching tom get absorbed in the shopping aspect, it drew less attention away from the embarrassing conversations earlier and seemed to make him very happy. He took some breaths and tom tried on some new clothes, picked out some skull earrings, even a few other accessories before heading out. Though not before seeing if marco wanted to try on anything, which marco politely declined considering punk didn't seem to be "His style".

The day seemed to go smoother from there, tom checked out bookstores, game stores, stores with stuffed animals and much to marco's surprise, he seemed to take much interest in the stuffed animals there especially. After checking out a few more stores together they found themselves at the food court, each with chili cheese dogs and a milkshake each, Tom carefully taking a bite out of his chili dog before woolfing it down quickly, making marco laugh as he got chili all over his face.

This was nice.

Marco felt actually content and Tom was enjoying himself, no more freaking out, no mom making him feel embarrassed. Tom was even laughing, asking questions about the mall and karate in general, Star liked karate well enough but seeing Tom invested and curious about it and what Marco did kinda got him excited. Finally, someone who seemed genuinely interested in the art! Though the conversation about hands and arm stance was interrupted as a blonde on a skateboard rushed by their table, stopping marco mid-sentence to stare at her, tom looking back as well before looking at marco who immediately tried to avert his gaze from the girl.

Tom blinked at marco before his lips fascinated a smile marco didn't like, Tom leaning on one of his hands now as his arm perched up on the table. "Skateboard girl huh? Y'know...I never would've guessed, but I can totally see it...". Marco quietly sipped on his milkshake as he adverted his eyes away from tom who tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm not making fun, ok? You don't have to talk about her if you don't want I know we don't know each other THAT well I'm just saying...".

"I don't know what you're talking about...", marco said, lying out of his teeth.

"Dude, I know what that look is, i'm not stupid...you saw her and you were totally checking her out...like c'mon now, it's cool dude...you didn't think It was weird that I might like Star so...you can talk about it if you want to".

Marco gulped, and let out a deep breath in defeat.

"Her name is Jackie Lynn Thomas...".

"Hmm?".

Marco sighed as he put his drink down, "I've liked her since elementary school...and I've never asked her out...", he felt another rush of embarrassment overwhelm him as he reached behind his head, "I really like her...ok? I think she's cool, but...I don't think she really notices me...I'm trying to come up with a plan to ask her out but...I've been delaying trying to y'know...do it?". Tom's smile faded quickly as he leaned on the table to look Marco in the eyes, "Elementary school?".

"Yeah...since we were 4 practically...".

"Wow...you _**do **_have it bad...".

He blushed harder, "Don't tell her or anything...don't tell star i've been delaying either, I always tell her i'm getting started on the plan but if she ever found out i'm delaying, she'll probably force me to hang out with jackie to make sure I do it.". Tom could read the distress on Marco's face and seemed to get it, "Tom, I'm just not sure she'll even like me, ok? We don't really talk that much or interact in general...I mean...you saw me today, I screw up talking to you, I'm a loser who sits in my room all day, I get beaten up by a child...Jackie might...she might think I'm pathetic...I'm sure I look pathetic...".

"I don't think you're pathetic...", Marco's eyes looked over to Tom, whose face was entirely serious, before leaning his face on the table, "C'mon, don't lie to me here, you haven't even known me for that long and all you hear about me is how i'm a nerd who can't even get his red belt and can barely work up the nerve to talk to his crush. I was so upset earlier because I really didn't want to look stupid in front of you and...If i look stupid in front of you there's no way Jackie will think I'm cool...".

"You were worried about me not wanting to be friends with you because of stuff like that?".

Marco nodded against the table.

"Dude, Like, I know we haven't known each other that long but...I don't think It's stupid you like a girl or spent a lot of time in your room or lose sometimes...I mean...I'm kinda the same way...", Marco peeled his face off the table to look tom directly in the eyes as he rubbed his cheek, "Like Of course I sat in my room because well...I didn't have anyone to hang out with but...yeah there's this girl...I like...and..I really screwed up with her...and I know I should move on but I...still feel like I love her and...it's complicated...".

"You didn't have an elaborate plan to date her did you?", Tom almost laughed, though marco was dead serious. "No, no elaborate plan...though...I did have an elaborate plan to like...win her back and prove to her I'd be a great boyfriend...and...", he drifted off but Marco seemed to get the picture, "Y'know...I think it's kinda touching...you're so willing to talk about this with me...I assume it's probably really personal and weird to be sharing with someone you haven't known so long...".

"Maybe but...I've never really met anyone whose uh...gone through something like this before...so...I guess I couldn't really help it. Sorry if that's weird, I'm still struggling with this whole "Friend" thing so I might not be sure what I'm doing half the time or if it's ok to do...i think we're both trying so hard to not make things weird or screw up with each other we're making it harder to just...talk and get to know each other...we're so socially awkward..", Tom almost laughed it off, but instead he seemed more nervous then anything, shielding his eyes, "Just...let's promise not to make each other feel weird about the dating thing...it's uh...yeah I'm kinda guilty of wanting someone but not being sure of ever winning them over either...".

"Sounds to me like we have more in common then I though, but...yeah, I promise...just uh...don't tell anyone about my crush...i'm already pretty embarrassed as is...".

Tom snorted, "I won't...if you won't tell anyone as well.", marco nodded before holding out his hand, tom staring at it for a bit before taking it and marco shook their hands. "Uh...well..Karate starts in a bit if you wanna get on over there? You don't have to though you could always do more shopping or something...". But tom shook his head before pounding a fist into the palm of his other, "Oh no no no, I wanna see you fight this jeremy kid, and if he gives you any trouble...he'll hear about it from me...".

"Oh uh, that's not necessary tom...", tom's face dropped, but then Marco thought back to the time Jeremy hid gold knuckles in his glove to cheat hi sway to the top and shook his head, "Uh well...nevermind, we'll see, maybe some other time", though Tom didn't seem so sure himself. They cleaned up their areas and tom grabbed their bags as they headed over to the mall dojo, tom taking a seat on the bleachers inside as marco went to change, looking over all the students who seemed mostly younger then marco.

Wow, not even in his own class did marco have any friends of his own age, that kinda seemed to suck, though it didn't take tom long to point out the kid who was probably Jeremy. Considering he had a butler following him and looked too full of himself to be anyone BUT Jeremy, geez no wonder marco didn't like him. Jeremy seemed to spot Tom out of the corner of his eye, before looking creeped out and going back to practicing his kicks, Tom never came here before now, he probably did look strange for that reason.

He awkwardly sat there, only to be relieved when Marco returned, handing over the bag with his clothes for Tom to watch over. "So yeah, just keep an eye on my stuff, and you can watch I guess...", Tom awkwardly gave Marco a smile and thumbs up, "Kick his ass...you got this, just uh...imagine you're trying to impress jackie." Marco snorted as he headed back for the lesson, Tom smiling to himself as he watched Marco learn moves and fight the other students.

Marco WAS pretty good.

He seemed to hold his own pretty well, blocking most hits and kicks and winning against every opponent he was against. Tom was more then impressed, Marco probably thought he'd be bored sitting here and waiting for his lessons to be finished but Tom honestly couldn't keep his eyes off marco. Marco seemed more at ease seeing Tom practically cheer him on as well, It was rather nice, though as his next and last fight came up he felt that happiness quickly devolve.

Jeremy was a spoiled little brat who cheated his way into everything, in fact marco was darn sure the kid wasn't even that great at karate, he was sure he bought his way here by paying people to lose and cheating his way past the ones who refused. Honestly the only reason Jeremy probably hadn't been kicked from the class is because he had so much money and had so much power that Sensei refused to get rid of him because he's probably the only reason this place was still in business.

Jeremy smirked before motioning to Tom, chilling in his seat and snorting, "Whose the new kid diaz? Is he your boyfriend or something?". Marco made a face, before looking at Tom, and then back to the kid. Tom didn't seem to have heard anything, "Uh...no, he's a friend, y'know, the kind thing you have to pay people to even be?". The kid snorted at him, "OOOO, Diaz is so scared to get beaten up he's trying to make me sad, nice try...but i'm not going easy on you for your boyfriend back there."

"He's not my-ugh...whatever, bring it on jeremy...".

Honestly Marco thought the fight was actually going well for a short bit, he managed to block jeremy rather well and avoided a specific kick jeremy had definitely intended to hit the boy's groin. He was pretty sure that was not in the rules at all either, and marco scoffed in his mind about sensei not disqualifying the kid almost instantly for that one. though the next move really got under Marcos's skin as he dodged another kid only for the boy to hit him directly in the face, knocking him to the ground.

He swore he heard Tom audibly gasp in his seat as marco felt his face, yep, he put something in his glove again, and it HURT.

Jeremy was pumping his fists in the fair, feeling incredibly victorious, but that didn't last much longer till tom practically jumped down to confront the boy on this, only stopped by sensei before he could, "Whoa whoa, easy there...Diaz...you ok?". Marco sat up, rubbing the side of his face, "I...think so? But...jeremy-". Only for the adult to cross his arms, "Diaz, if you're about to accuse him of breaking any rules again I told you I haven't found any proof...no more of that without it ok?".

Marco huffed in frustration as Tom stepped forward, past the man and glared at jeremy.

"Marco has a mark on his face, that kid in no way should've been able to hurt him THAT badly, are you seriously not going to look into this?", tom looked rather furious though jeremy snorted at Tom's insistence, "Maybe i'm not stronger, maybe marco is just a weak baby like he's always been, I've been kicking his buts for ages...just because I won doesn't mean I cheated.". Tom clutched his fists before sensei stood between the two, "Hold on kid, I'm sorry if Diaz got hurt but if you think jeremy really cheated then...do you have any proof yourself?".

"Check his glove then...".

"Hmm?".

"Check the glove he used to hit marco...", Tom insisted, "Make sure there was no foul play...though he did hit marco in the face which is kinda already pretty bad..like I don't know karate but shouldn't hitting Marco in the face be considered an unfair win?.". Jeremy shot a look at Tom, but Tom was quick to grab his glove from him and sure enough, a bunch of metal rings popped out of it and onto the floor. Some of the other people among the seats gasped, others seemed entirely unsurprising by this at all, especially the other students, guess they were just as aware as marco about his cheating that they were unfazed.

Jeremy squeaked as Tom walked over and pulled Marco up onto his feet before grabbing his stuff and running out as his butler carefully walked behind him. "Well, lessons are done a bit early today then...I better go find the kid...cya soon Diaz..",swaety and embarrassed for how incompetent he now looked in front of the parents and adults who came to watch their kids, Sensei followed them out quickly in his bare feet as Marco rubbed his hurt face and looked to tom. "Wow...you...actually might've gotten him to take action against him...but...how did you? Like I kept trying everything it feels like...", only for Tom to just shrug.

"I mean...I guess i'm more direct is all...not like he can lie if I expose him out front of everyone...but c'mon that was totally not cool...no 8 year old with a lousy punch like that should've knocked you to the ground.".

Marco quickly found himself smiling, "Thanks for sticking up for me...even though i said not to get involved...maybe Jeremy will finally stop cheating against me...". Though in his heart he didn't seem to totally believe that, in fact more then likely this would only give jeremy more of a reason to torment him after this, especially if he really thought Tom and him were in on it together and were a team in general. Though for now, he seemed more then happy as tom grabbed their things as people cleared out, tom surprised to see the other kids give him high fives on their way out.

"Well...so much for karate...", marco sighed, as the dojo cleared out, grabbing his clothes and pulling out his phone to tell his mom. Tom placed his hand on the phone and pushed it down though, "Hey...I had a great time...I...I'll come again in the future, uh...sorry about ending it early...it's just...wow that kid was out of line on you...". Marco snorted, "Well, if lessons are much easier and less stressful from now on, then I guess i can't be that upset...but uh...shouldn't we go home?".

"Well...I was thinking, could I treat you to some frozen drinks? To celebrate your first win against that jeremy kid? Besides maybe you want something cold to lean against your...cheek?", marco rubbed the side of his face and nodded, "Hey...thanks for caring so much and not making fun of me today...I was kinda worried maybe...well yeah.". The taller boy snorted as he fixed his jacket, "It's cool, we'll get used to it right? Talking to each other and getting more comfortable?".

"Yeah...sounds good.".

Heading, out, the two butted against each other, laughing as they watched Sensei chase the 8 year old all over the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Things seemed to be looking up as time went on, sure, star still was acting a bit rude to tom and Marco kept delaying asking jackie out, but marco was also having a lot more fun at karate then he had been and being friends with Tom was actually great. Tom went to every karate practice and whenever star was unavailable for anything, tom was quick to join in instead. it'd now been a couple weeks and Marco was sure he and Tom were kinda probably official best friends at this point, just like he and star were.

Not to say it was perfect, but befriending the new kid was the best move marco felt he ever made.

He just wished Star was acting less of a brat and hanging out with the both of them instead of doing...whatever it was she was doing. Tom was repellent to her, she ignored him, complained about him behind closed doors and overall was in a bad mood whenever he did show up. Marco couldn't deny he was starting to get tired of it, sure tom was a little pushy and he had some issues but he'd never done anything to hurt star since he showed up and was overall pretty friendly and fun.

Was star jealous of marco having a new friend? Marco considered it as an option but Star usually was so excited about new friends, unless she was lying?

Though that wasn't the only thing getting to him, his parents had been trying to speak to the lucitors since they arrived and despite everything, they gained no response. Honestly Marco wasn't sure who looked worse, the Lucitors for ignoring his parents so badly when they had no ill intent, or his parents for constantly bothering tom's family to spend time with them despite not knowing them at all. Though it was getting annoying and weirder for tom whenever he came because Angie and Rafael kept asking him to invite his parents.

Tom was clearly trying to slowly change the subject and Marco was quick to help him.

Still no signs of tom's family since he moved, in fact marco was starting to wonder if tom had parents at all, though he was inclined to believe him when he said he did. It was possible for tom to not be comfortable properly addressing them or talking about them if maybe his family situation wasn't what marco imagined it was but marco was sure tom had has reasons, and meant no ill intent towards marco about it. At the very least he knew tom lived with a great grandfather and maybe a dad?

Marco was starting to get curious himself, he couldn't deny it.

Tom already met his family, and they adored him the instant he walked inside, would tom's family like marco? When star's family first met him they were a little uneasy at first but grew on him, her father especially. Though Marco wondered if Tom's family just didn't like people, what if marco came over and they just hated him? He was probably overthinking it but it was really hard not to, he wasn't sure what to expect from tom's parents with everything he did know.

Sure, Tom was a nice guy and rather friendly despite how he looked, but for all he knew Tom's family were pure evil and he was the one good egg from the dozen.

Marco had refrained from really going over or making it a big focus, despite his parents still wondering how to make this meeting happen as they sat on the couch, still working on his next step with jackie and finishing up his homework. Though that quickly changed as angie looked over to her son, thinking before sitting up and approaching him, "Hey marco dear? How about doing us a favor?". Marco already knew where this was going and he sighed, "I'm not going over there to ask them, I mean, it's kinda weird and I don't want to bother them...you guys really need to stop asking me to do it.".

"Oh sweetie, c'mon...".

"Mom you can't befriend everyone who moves in, I mean at this point, they probably don't want to talk to you..if they wanted to talk to you, they probably would've by now.".

"Marco dear, Tom is your friend, we should meet his parents at some point or another if you two are going to hang out more often...at least can you ring their doorbell and ask them personally for us?", marco quickly shot his mother a look of disbelief, he'd never seen his parents so determined to meet someone before. His parents were likable and got along with almost everyone but the Lucitors not responding really seemed to get to them more then anything.

They'd never had people so...closed off in the neighborhood before.

Was it really that big of a deal if they met Tom's family or not? He was sure they'd meet at some point or another, they didn't need to be over for some fancy gathering. Though his mom was giving him some serious begging eyes right now and he sighed, "Mom, c'mon, I've refused every single day since you started asking me...how much more do I need to...ugh...ok look just...hold on for a second", before getting up and walking into another room. He took out his phone quick, at the very least, he should probably talk to Tom before he did anything, tom would make things much less strange.

He honestly wanted to just leave, not say anything, and hold it off but he had the feeling tonight espcially, no homework would ever be finished unless his parents knew he had at least asked the weird punk kid across the street if he was allowed to come over.

Part of him almost wanted tom to say no, put it to rest.

Though there as a lingering in the back of his mind that told him that he wanted to see what was in store there, after all, tom met his family, saw his house. Marco didn't wanna bump into tom's home life but he also wanted to get to know his new friend more, he just hoped he didn't make this sound more awkward then it already was.

Marco: Tom, my parents want me to come over and invite your parents again, they just won't stop, it's driving me up the walls, i can't even focus on my homework with them around now.

And it didn't take long for tom to text back.

Tom: Marco, like, I've said several times already, I kinda don't think they want to

Marco: I understand, but they won't take no for an answer and they won't leave either of us alone on it.

Marco: What would make your parents comfortable? We have to get them to meet before my parents break in or something.

Marco found himself waiting for several minutes before Tom responded back.

Tom: Well, uh...I guess you can drop over and speak to them maybe? Maybe if they meet you they won't be so opposed to it...but it's getting kinda late so I don't think I can come up with much of an excuse for why you'd show up.

He had a point, it was already getting late, maybe he would be better off saving it for tomorrow...

Tom: I mean, then again, I guess if you just asked to see me, they really wouldn't say no.

Dammit.

Marco: I don't want to bother your parents with this if they don't like us...

Tom: What? They don't hate you, your family is just being a little too pushy 4 them atm, but then again maybe if they meet you...

Oh no.

Marco: R u sure? You kept saying before that they might not want to...?

Tom: I mean, if your parents aren't giving up I guess better to rip the bandage off before it gets worse right?

Guess he had a point, there was no way his parents were giving up on this until the Lucitors saw them, and the longer they persisted the angrier Tom's family was bound to be. Marco wasn't sure though, would them seeing him really help that much? Even tom's grandfather growled at him without even seeing him. Though Tom saying it was ok was a bit more reassuring, because it meant Tom at least would protect him if there were any issues involved.

Marco must've been thinking about it a really long time because soon enough he got another text.

Tom: Come over for dinner, i mean it's sorta last minute which might annoy them but it'll be worth something...I'll let them know, i'll see you in a few minutes.

Guess Marco didn't have much of a choice now did he? He grumbled, quickly getting his work together and putting it in his school bag, he was not ready for a visit to meet his new friend's parents for the first time, no way, he was wearing his dirty hoodie and his hair was a mess, quickly taking his stuff upstairs and putting it away he immediately looked through his closet for something he could wear. There wasn't a lot, curse him and his 20 hoodies.

Tom was waiting for him however, so he couldn't keep stalling on this, they were clearly expecting him and he sure didn't want to look a mess when they saw him.

For now he settled on a normal black t-shirt and put a fresh hoodie over it, not zipping it all the way before fixing his hair in the mirror, it was almost like getting ready for a date with jackie, expect, he was just meeting his neighbors.

He hoped for the love of god Tom's parents weren't super picky about his clothes, then again, tom wore leather and ripped shirts so...

He quickly changed before grabbing his phone before heading down the stairs and giving his mother a glare, only responded to by a thumbs up from the woman and er excited husband as marco sighed and headed out the door and across the street to the creepy house across the street, feeling his gut sink the closer he got. He really got convinced into doing this didn't he? His parents made him go up to Tom's house to awkwardly speak to him and sure enough Tom was doing the same thing, hoping for the best.

He felt himself get slower the closer he got before he eventually stepped right up to the front door, hand awkwardly reaching out for the doorbell before pushing it and drawing his hand away incredibly fast. Tom was expecting him so surely tom would answer the door, giving him some comfort before the pain? Maybe he was really freaking out too much about this, Tom was rather nice despite everything, so maybe tom's parents were the same and he was worrying too much?

Though as the door opened up marco quickly felt his stomach drop.

Nope, not Tom.

_**Definitely **_not Tom.

For one he found his eyes looking more upwards, the person at the door was tall, and for a second marco wasn't sure if the person was female or male, but another look and yep, it was a lady. She was intense looking, she was muscle bound, tan skin, short light reddish hair, and piercing brown eyes. Marco suddenly felt like leaving, this woman looked like she could kill him wit a single punch and he timidly held his hand up to wave before coughing into his hand.

"I uh..uh...I'm..Marco, uh...Tom's friend?".

Was this Tom's **_mother_**? He had ideas of what she looked like in his mind but it wasn't this, she looked like the last person he should ever make angry.

However, much to marco's surprise her face immediately shifted into glee and marco was quickly pulled into an embrace, the last thing he expected from someone who looked like a professional wrestler. And he heard footsteps quickly rush over, seeing Tom quickly put on a dark jacket, "Mom! Hey...careful, don't hurt him now...", she let him go and marco fell back on his feet, feeling the wind knocked entirely out of him as he gave tom a questioning look.

He simply smiled and gestured his mother to go to another room, and she quickly left, marco puzzled as tom greeted him officially.

"Sorry, she gets really excited about meeting new friends...she's a bit of a hugger, you're ok right?", he quickly looked over marco as he fixed his hair and adjusted his clothes, tom took a look at his clothing and nodded in approval of his get up, "So uh...I'm sorry If this was last minute and everything, but...at the very least it means your parents'll stop bugging you...and honestly my parents were kinda dying to meet you anyway...so...guess two for two..".

"Your parents wanted to meet me? I thought you said they **_didn't _**want to meet me?".

"Yeah, kinda...sorry...I just didn't want you to meet them so soon cause they're uh...weird? I wasn't sure about you meeting them and they felt weird about meeting your folks with all the gifts and invitations and uh...sorry...I should've been more honest..." his smile was apologetic and marco snorted, "I mean, my parents are weird too, they can't be all that bad..". Marco almost felt relieved in a way though, Tom's parents actually did want to meet him? They weren't trying to avoid him? At least that removed some of his worse thoughts on why he had yet to meet or see tom's family before now, though at the same time he still couldn't help but feel anxious.

They wouldn't think **_he _**was weird right?

"Eh...maybe...just...don't engage too much with my great grampy and be polite...my parents like politeness...oh and...maybe just speak mostly to my dad, my mom doesn't...speak English...", Tom said that last bit a little world as marco raised an eyebrow, head leaning to where the woman had walked off, "Oh? What does she speak then?". Though Tom didn't answer right away, and marco noticed tom was sweating as his attention turned back to him.

"Tom?...You ok?".

"Yeah just...uh...c'mon...I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone.".

The house was just as creepy on the inside as it was the out, the inside was mostly red and black it felt, dark red wallpapers and red and black fancy furniture lined with skulls. Did Tom live in an actual haunted house from a movie set or something? It also seemed bigger on the inside then the outside to marco, he could've swore the house wasn't nearly this large but as tom showed him around it felt almost like a mansion, though marco was getting the impression maybe he was imagining things.

Though his thoughts on this vanished as he soon met a new face.

Tom's father.

Much to Marco's surprise, the man heading out of the kitchen was not nearly as strict or rich or even as scary looking as marco thought he would. The man had a kind face in fact, nice teal eyes, parted brown hair, and a excited smile. This was definitely the man marco had seen with tom the day they moved in, and he looked more then eager to see marco as tom's mother had been, fixing up his sweater and holding out his hand for marco to shake.

Marco took it nervously, surprised to note this man had a _**grip**_.

"Hello Marco, it's finally nice to meet you, Thomas has been talking about you so much recently that-", and tom, embarrassed, quickly motioned for his father to change the topic. "Well...we're just happy to see you, it's nothing against your parents it's just we're still getting used to the place and all the cards and food and well...everything is a little overwhelming, It...wasn't exactly like this in our previous home, they're not hurt by us are they?".

"Uhhhhhh...", was it better to be honest or tell him the truth in this situation?

Lucky for him though, Tom stepped in, literally, as he stepped between the pair and looked at his father.

"Well, marco's family i think would prefer we answered them...I think they might feel ignored...", the man sighed, "I know, deeply sorry Marco...we've had a lot going on here recently we haven't really considered coming over or really knew what to say...though...if we said no, will they keep going till they have us finally come over?". Marco nodded, weak smile on his face, "They just...like meeting new neighbors, I told them to let it be...well I was worried they were making you uncomfortable...".

"Perhaps a little, but it's alright...our family just had..a lot of adjusting to do, we're not used to welcome parties or anything...but let's not get into that, I think it's great thomas has made a friend. I think we were worried if he would once he well...starting interacting with more kids...but you came by and I'm glad Tom's made friends with such a nice young man.". Marco felt himself get flustered, Tom's parents really thought he was cool? And were so happy Tom met him?

It wasn't like he and tom had even been friends that long, but he said it like it's been a year.

He hugged his arms and snorted, "Oh, it's...it's nothing, I kinda just helped tom out and we just kinda stuck to each other like glue...you don't have to thank me...tom's been just...really cool.". It felt like the man was about to say something else when a noise coming from upstairs got his attention, "Oh, i'm sorry, I gotta take care of something, just go meet Wrathmelior in the kitchen and help her set up...i'll..be right back down to join you all...", and he immediately dashed out and up the nearest staircase.

"Wrathmelior?".

"Oh uh...", tom said, a little anxious for some reason, "That's uh...my mom's name, sorry I don't think I've mentioned her name.".

"Is it foreign?".

"Er...yeah, something like that, anyways c'mon...we better not keep her waiting.", tom wasted no time dragging marco towards the kitchen, a large one for a seemingly small place, mostly red and black almost as if it were owned by vampires. He'd have to ask tom about his family's sense of decor later on, though right now he was focused on the large woman finishing up a meal that smelled _**heavenly **_to the human. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be a beef stew with noodles.

And Marco was quick to walk over simple to smell it even more, making tom chuckle and seemingly exciting the woman who noticed his interest, motioning to the plates left on the counter, waiting to be set out and tom quickly got marco to help him finish, as well as add a teacup to every plate and fill it with a hot brew of the stuff. Marco had to admit, folding the napkins for everyone was kinda great fun, their dining room was pretty overall fancy and he liked the plants in the corners of the room and portraits that were practically gothic.

Though he noticed upon closer inspection, none of them seemed to show tom or his family at all.

His family would keep family portraits EVERYWHERE, but it seemed tom's family liked their picks of the night sky, fantasy scenes, and...rabbits? Though shorty after Tom's mother brought in their food, putting it in the center of the table as tom and marco took seats next to each other. "Dad will be here in a second...I think he's dealing with great grandpa...", wrath seemed to grumbled at that as she headed out of the room to most likely check on them.

"Wasn't he the one that growled at me?".

Tom chuckled, "Uh...yeah...kinda...".

"Is he going to growl at me when he sees me?".

"Well...maybe...".

Well, that was fun.

Tom was already adding food to his plate and marco did the same, stuffing their faces and enjoying their warm meal together, "Sorry, my family's not normally like this when it comes to meals, they're usually here but it seems relicor is just SUPER cranky today...don't take it to any offense though...he's not really nice to anyone.". Marco took another bite of the meal, it was delicious and warm, he'd have to ask tom's mother for the recipe sometime...or...maybe his dad instead.

Relicor?

Were these foreign names? Or something they all made up on the spot?

"How come he lives with you?".

"Eh...we didn't get a choice in the matter...i guess you could say."

Just then, Wrathmelior and Dave entered, the man in a huff as she quickly tried to relax himself, "Im sorry marco, it appears it'll just be the four of us tonight, I hope you don't mind...". Marco was quick to answer, because honestly, something told him he had lucked out on not meeting the strange man who hissed at him. "Oh, it's cool, It uh...means we all get to talk more! Y'know, about the move and everything!", this seemed to relax the adults as they took their seats and began getting their food to eat as well.

"Deeply sorry about that Marco, Tom's er...great grandfather is not the most reasonable of people to speak with, and we tend to have to deal with his antics a lot. But never mind that, tell us about yourself marco, how long have you lived here?", to which marco felt more content as he tried to answer as best as possible to his strange neighbors, "Oh...forever i guess? I mean, i kinda grew up in that house. I know my way around this place pretty well usually.".

"Well that's good cause we could use some help, we're not as familiar with this area and uh...where to go...".

"Well, the only way you'll get that figured out, is by driving around and checking everything out", marco said, "You just gotta get outta the house more...there's stores, movie theaters, golf, the mall, a park...tom might be able to help..right tom?". Tom, his mouth full of food, looked up to marco, "Whu?", marco ushering to his parents. "So far I've shown you around a bit, you might be able to direct your parents on a drive for a bit, I think you'll all like it here once you get to know it".

Tom's parents looked to Tom questionably and Tom quickly nodded, "Yeah yeah, sounds like a plan...hey marco...I told my parents about you and karate, they think it sounds really cool...you wanna tell them more about it?". Tom's parents smiled at Marco and Marco suddenly felt sheepish, "Oh um, well it's this super cool fighting style for me to take down ALL the bad guys, i'm currently at a green belt, working on my red, soon enough i'll master it...I mean, not that I'm not already good or anything".

"Really? So you'd be happy to train tom?".

"Oh well, of course- wait what?".

He turned to Tom, who shrugged, "Surprise?".

"We were hoping for Tom to join your little...karate club, he doesn't get to do a lot after school and he seems to really like it so...maybe you'd like him to join? You'd get to hang out more often that way!", Dave seemed rather excited as Tom shrugged towards marco, he actually hadn't really had a friend at karate, the other kids didn't really talk to him outside of jeremy, though maybe sensie counted? Star had other plans anyway so karate was out of the question for her.

But Tom joining?

"You think they'll let you in after the jeremy thing?", marco asked, tom snorting, "Oh we'll work it out...plus, that kid sure won't mess with you if i'm there anyway.". Marco elbowed him playfully, You don't just gotta join to spend time with me y'know?".

"I dunno, I guess I just thought It might be cool...you looked so cool doing it so..".

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it, so...I guess that means i'll see you next practice right?", Tom elbowed him back, "Yeah, i can't wait."

The rest of the dinner was pretty light, Tom's parents were surprisingly really likable and friendly, marco talking to them more about echo creek, and them talking to him mostly about their son. They reminded marco of his own parents, going on about the stupid things tom did as a kid, and occasionally seeming to flirt with each other, though of tom's parents started getting a little too affectionate marco was ready to bail. Luckily that never really happened and marco was delighted as the table was cleaned and ready for dessert.

Strawberry tarts.

Marco happily took a bite as tom laughed at another story his dad told about the mailman being so terrified of their house he put the mail on top of the mailbox and ran away as marco's phone buzzed, taking it out to see star was texting him. Star usually liked to text him whenever she was bored and didn't want to use her time wisely so this wasn't a surprise, though marco facing down at his pants seemed to have caught dave's attention as he coughed.

"Everything alright marco?".

"Oh?", marco quickly sat straight again, "Yeah, sorry, my friend star was just texting me...".

"Star?", the man set his arms on the table, blinking curiously, and Marco sheepishly replied, "Yeah, Star moved here about a year ago or so, she lives close by, she's pretty cool. She was kinda my only friend till Tom moved in and we hit it off, I'm not sure if Tom's talked about her, they don't really hang out much." Marco looked over to Tom who coughed into his hand, "Yeah uh um...Star's like his best friend, I've seen her a few times...she goes to our school".

"Oh...interesting, well, I suppose since we all live close by, maybe we should all get together then, might be fun.", he looked over to his wife and the woman seemed more then thrilled, though Marco noticed Tom looked anxious before e leaned over and whispered to him, "Hey? Is everything ok? Should I have not said anything about Star cause if you like her I didn't wanna...". Tom was quick to pull himself together, straining a laugh, "Oh uh...it's nothing, y'know...just having your parents meet your crush...gets...awkward.".

"Oh yeah, I guess so...but i'm sure it's ok, star's parents are usually fine people, i mean I was nervous to meet your parents and...I kinda like them actually", though his friend replied with a fake laugh, "Oh? Am I your crush now?". Marco snickered before going back to his food, "You wish, though...I've never introduced jackie to my family...but I'm not friends with her so I can't be surprised...If I was able to just talk to her I could just invite her but I'm such a mess around her...".

"Hey...um...what If I talked to her for you?".

Marco's eyes lightened up, "You'd do that?".

"Yeah I mean, i'm not nearly as nervous around her, I could go up to her...and well..see what I can do right?".

Marco's smile was wide and bright, " Thank you Tom...".

Marco went home that night surprisingly happier then he thought, tom's parents even sent him with some leftovers and waved him out the door, it was actually the most pleasant visit he'd had to a neighbor's house, considering star's were usually insane simply due to her father throwing parties or jumping around the place like a barbarian. Tom was joining his karate class, he was going to help with jackie as best he could, he couldn't wait to tell star the good news.

Though as soon as he walked in he was stopped by his parents, well, not stopped.

Marco like marco walked in one them kissing on the couch, in the dark.

As they scrambled to get themselves together, they eagerly smiled so wide their mouths might as well burst of their faces.

"How'd it go?"

Marco huffed.

"They'll come over...".

The noise that followed was barely human, as marco was crushed in a hug."Thank you mijo! We promise never to ask you for anything ever again!".

Somehow, marco totally doubted that promise.

Still, he got to meet his new friend's folks, and now he didn't have to worry about any conflict between their families, tom's family actually seemed to love him and weren't angry or cold at all. In fact Tom seemed to live in a rather pleasant household, and now it seemed they wouldn't be hanging out more then ever. Tom was going to do karate, maybe talk to marco's crush, something even star had tried before at times but had only made marco more humiliated.

Guess in the end, it was probably a good thing he went over, though he did wonder more about why tom had been so awkward about him meeting his parents if they wanted to meet him so much. His parents were WAY more embarrassing in all honesty, he could barely be in the same room as them half the time. Guess he could'nt speak much for Tom though, Tom knew his parents better, for all Marco knew they were 10x more affectionate then his own, and he sure didn't need to see that.

It would just have to be something to get more into another time, but for now he felt a huge weight off his chest.

He laid in bed that night, smiling.

And on the other side of the street, the other boy was doing the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Another morning in echo creek and Marco quickly got out of bed, and got dressed, today was kinda going to be a big day for him.

Today was the day Tom planned to help him ask Jackie out, and he was quick to attempt to fix up his hair in the bathroom mirror and freshen himself up as best as possible. Not that he was expecting a kiss or anything, but if jackie saw him he wanted her to be impressed with him. He couldn't go in looking like his typical loser self while he had his crush to impress today could he? He could hear his parents yelling for him as he raced downstairs, shoving cereal into his mouth and gulping down his orange juice before waving to his folks.

"Marco? Everything ok?", His dad looked up from his book, worried marco was somehow cured or something.

"Yep, everything's good dad! Just gotta make it to the bus! Gonna see Tom and Star, and hopefully everything will go to plan today with jackie!".

His parents didn't question him any further as he grabbed his backpack and things, kissing his younger sister goodbye before racing out the door and to wait for the bus. Tom waved to Him as he head across the street to join him,"Hey, someone looks pretty happy today...and is that...cologne?.". Marco grinned ear to ear, "Is it too much? I hope it's not too much...I tried to fix myself up really well and I'm not sure if I look any different...what do you think?".

His neighbor looked him over and gave him a shrug, "You're about the same honestly, but that's not a bad thing either...".

"Maybe I should borrow your eyeliner...", marco mumbled, thinking about it as Tom quickly laughed it off, "Uh no, this might work for me, but I don't think it works for you...not unless you wanna try my style, your natural look is fine marco, promise...you don't gotta go overboard.". Well, easy for Tom to say, he wasn't the one out looking to impress his crush today, marco was, though Tom did look nice in his ripped jeans and ripped t-shit with a tank top underneath.

What a drama queen.

The bus pulled up and Marco sighed in relief as Star came running up to make it on time, not even acknowledging the two as she made it onto the bus before they did in a rush. She must've got held up or maybe even overslept again, Tom just shrugged to Marco and headed inside himself, Marco following after. He could tell some of the other students around him could smell the cologne he was wearing, most of them giving him odd expressions as he quickly made his way past them.

"Hey Star!", Marco felt he was in pretty good spirits that day, in fact this was the best he'd felt for some time, though as he got in the bus and sat next to the blonde he could immediately tell she was different. Usually he was the less chipper one next to star's bright personality but today it seemed to be the reverse, in fact star looked more frustrated then he had ever seen her. Marco's curious eyes looked her over as tom came aboard the bus and took the seat next to his on the opposite side.

Was this still about tom? Or something else?

Star seemed almost dull, her hair a mess over her face, her silence draining...

She wasn't like this unless she was upset with him.

"S-star? Um...you ok?", He looked to his blonde friend as she puffed some hair from her face, looking at the window and avoiding his gaze.

Was she tired? Did something really bad happen at home?

He wasn't used to star being so...gloomy, not unless she either had a fight with her mother or got in serious trouble, sometimes both. His sunny outlook suddenly faltered as he tried to get star to look at him, but she pouted and he could tell her eyes were wandering over to the with the reddish hair and dark clothes next to them. Marco crossed his arms, star was still upset over tom? It was kinda silly at first and he could excuse her weird crush behaviors before since it was harmless, but now it was getting silly.

Thankfully tom was wearing headphones and listening to music, allowing marco to look at Star directly and question her.

"You really need to stop this whole act with tom...", he said, getting her attention, "C'mon, you guys are my friends and I kinda want to be in the same room as you two without you acting like tom is the worst person to set foot on this earth, he's really cool, and you should like...talk to him instead of ignoring him...it's not cool.". Star's blue eyes turned away, "It's not an act marco, and besides...it's not like you've known him for that long anyway and you already consider him to be as much of a friend as me...".

"Star...do you feel left out as a friend? Cause I never meant to-".

"I can't talk about it...".

Marco's eyebrows were raised, Star rarely ever had things she didn't want to ramble on and on for hours about with him. Star was mostly an open book, she'd go off about something as silly as her breakfast that morning or the stuff janna got her into. Star wasn't exactly a good liar either, so this in itself was weird because she was clearly being truthful. Marco looked at her more curiously as she turned her head to look out the window, what could be so important she couldn't even tell him about it?

"Star...i'm your friend-".

"Marco, i can't talk about it...ok?", she told him, a little more aggressive this time before going back to her silence.

The ride to school was oddly silent, and Marco felt strange.

He didn't want to tap tom on the shoulder and talk to him because star was right next to him, but he couldn't talk to Star and there was no way he'd convince her to speak up on whatever the matter actually was. Star's usually peppy attitude was just...cold. He felt himself shrink a little on his seat and hope to god whatever it was, star would get out of it soon enough. He listened to the songs playing on the bus's radio as they finished their ride, star, marco, and tom getting off.

Thankfully star hadn't left marco's side, which was a good sign if anything.

He'd almost been expecting her to ditch them as soon as they got off the bus.

Especially with Tom next to him as well, the boy's face curious at the distress of star's as she faced away from him, marco walked with them, though neither still acknowledged each other. He simply kept quiet and smiled as jackie passed by on her skateboard, which got tom to break the odd silence. "Y'know marco, jackie seems actually really cool, easy to talk to...I can see why you kinda like her. Though uh...if i'm going to be your wing man on this...what exactly should I say?".

"Huh?".

"Well it's just, you clearly want me to talk to her and get her interested but...well...what does she really like? What should i mention to her exactly? I don't wanna stand there not knowing what to say...", he made a face that told marco he was a little unprepared and worried. "It's hard to kinda be a wing man when you really don't know much about who you're dealing with unfortunately, so anything you can tell me will help a whole lot, i promise".

Good point, he really didn't prep Tom how to even go about this.

"Uh well...I mean, uh...I dunno, I guess you just talk to her and then bring me up at some point or another?I uh...I'm not sure, talk about...skateboards or something...", that's when tom looked at marco with a questioning look, "Wait...marco, how much about jackie do you actually know? I mean you've known her for a long time right? Even if you've never talked, you know more about her then skateboards right? Like what kinda movies she likes? If she plays video games? Any of that?".

"Well...".

"Marco, you should know your crush a little better then that!".

Star snickered next to them, only briefly, before going back to being pouty.

"Sorry, I...got nothing in that regard...", he was giving tom an awkward shrug, accompanied by a shrug. Though Tom still shook his head, "Guess i'm going in blind, I'll talk to her around lunch, let's just get to our classes for the day and we can totally worry about all this stuff later...". Later, yeah, that probably was a good call, if jackie got weirded out by marco, at least if it was during lunch he'd only be extremely embarrassed for half the day as opposed to from the very beginning.

Though his nerves kept getting to him, even in class.

Tom seemed pretty focused on his work, but marco felt more anxious as he looked at jackie each and every time, wondering what would happen. Would Jackie be impressed by him? Repulsed by him? Would she make fun of him in front of everyone? Would she even feel the same way he did? Heck, what if she just assuemd he and star were dating and he was trying to two-time them or something? He wondered if he ever crossed Jackie's mind at all outside of time they saw each other.

Tom was sending him signals not to worry, but at this point he should know marco well enough to know he was kinda a bit of a worry-wart, even star knew that and it was why she messed with him so much and wanted him to get out of his shell. Though he had to admit, Star's behavior was also adding to his anxiety, he was almost left wondering if she had a fall out with her mother, though if she was she sure wasn't interested in talking about it with him.

Difficult as always, the blonde being her stubborn and frustrating self when things didn't seem to go her way.

He was going to have to ask her later, when she was in better spirits, there wasn't much he could do for now. When Star was like this, it was a lot better to wait for her to speak out more then anything, and maybe she'd be a little more eager to talk by lunch anyway. He slapped himself to focus, he could deal with it later, right now he needed to focus on making it to lunch, as that was the ticket today. He almost felt like it took forever for the bell to ring today, and the next class felt even longer.

The only sound he focused on being the ticking of the clock.

In the hallway between classes he could spot Star talking to Janna and that alone made him worry, Janna was one of the worst people Star could ever go to for anything. She was a sneaky girl with no boundaries and he didn't need the two of them getting into any shenanigans again, though as he moved on with the day nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. He couldn't have been more excited or nervous once lunchtime finally came around.

Good, time to finally get all this off his chest, get it all over with.

Tom had already saved him a seat at their usual table though Marco had noticed Star wasn't sitting there with him, in fact Star was sitting with-

"Janna?! Since when does she sit with her for lunch?", marco said, annoyed as he placed his lunch tray down. Tom looked over, Star giggling right next to the Filipino girl, the two snickering and it being the first time marco had seen Star smiling all day. Geez, star normally would at least _**tell **_marco if she was going to sit somewhere else today, but then again...he couldn't tell her where to sit. He took a hard plop onto his usual seat, half annoyed and half sad.

Tom simply shrugged, "Did you do anything to make her mad recently...?".

"I don't...I don't _**think **_I did...".

The tall boy's brow turned, his face becoming more distressed.

"I...I'm sorry if it's to do with me...", Tom suddenly got very meek, far from the angry or chill expression he tended to be, "I know Star doesn't seem to like me, I mean, I know you keep telling me she likes me but...maybe i'm just turning her off from spending any time with you...I really don't wanna keep you from spending time with her I know she's your best friend and...all that." The boy was quick to act grabbing a hold of tom's shoulder and having him look at him in the eyes.

"Tom, c'mon please, I promise i'll speak to star and figure it out soon...ok? Just...don't blame yourself...I mean...I really hope...the three of us could hang out together. I...don't want either of you to stop being my friends...I really don't.", this seemed to make the other boy feel a little better but marco could tell he still felt bad, and who could blame him? Ever since he showed up star basically was either rude to him or ditched marco entirely even marco would feel like it was his fault if he were Tom.

He peered over where Star was sitting and resisted the urge to confront her then and there, it'd probably be too soon and bad to do in public of all places.

Tom mumbled, trying to calm himself down, he was probably working himself up too much over nothing, and he promised to help marco out with jackie. Tom pulled himself together, nodding to his friend, "I'll be right back...". He got up and headed over where Jackie was sitting with a few of her friends, getting the blonde's attention rather easily. Marco squirmed in his seat, annoyed that he couldn't actually hear what Tom was saying to her, though it seemed like jackie was happy to see him.

Marco got worried, Tom seemed so distressed a minute ago, maybe they should just call this whole thing off today, do it another time. He started slapping himself mentally for letting Tom go up there, god, he needed to talk to star soon. Who knew how much worse Tom might feel if he didn't say something soon, Tom might even refuse to spend any time with him just because of Star, and marco was his only real friend since he had moved in here.

Though somehow Tom managed to pull himself together and talked to the girl, smiling and talking almost how he normally did with marco, marco's worry still there...but a little better.

How could Tom handle this so calmly? He talked to her without blushing or panicking or looking as silly as he usually did.

He had to admire it honestly, it was...actually kinda neat how charming he seemed to be.

Jackie even seemed to laugh in fact, and Marco found himself starting to sweat in his seat, did she reject him? Did she laugh at the fact he had feelings for her? He suddenly lost to urge to even look at the scene, turning away to try and go back to eating his poor lunch. He didn't know how much time had passed before Tom returned, taking a seat next to Marco, patting him on the back and getting his attention from all his worries and thoughts.

"You alright?".

"Oh uh...tom! Uh...how'd it go?".

"Well uh...", tom put his hands together and Marco suddenly felt very nervous, unsure of what to expect out of this. "So I went up, asked how she was, y'know...all the nice formalities and then I said I was one of your friends, and then I mentioned how you two knew each other since kindergarten...and then she said that you seemed like a kinda cool guy. And then I told her that yeah, you were super cool, you were really talented and fun and charming...".

Marco felt himself smile a little, Tom really thought he was that cool huh? and Charming? Him?

"And...what did she say?", he just wanted tom to rip the bandage off for now, just to get it out of his system, and Tom was quick to put his hands out and convince marco to relax. "Well, nothing mean if you were worried, actually, I told her about your karate stuff and she asked if she could maybe watch one of your tournaments or something, maybe hang out in the mall after if that was ok? I mean, it's technically not a date because I think she meant you, me, her, and maybe star if she shows up to it...but still.".

Though Marco was not upset, hugging tom and pulling him close, right in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Thank you...".

Tom was caught a little off guard at marco hugging him, but leaned into it, hugging him back. He smiled into marco's shoulder and snickered at the cologne he could get whiffs off on the boy, ignoring the giggles that may of erupted around them. This had been the happiest he'd seen Marco in awhile, in fact he could swear marco was crying tears of joy in response, Tom just holding him close and patting him on the back as Marco sighed, in utter bliss.

"You're welcome, Marco.."

* * *

He'd handled the jackie situation, and Tom seemed to feel a little better after helping Marco out...

That left one last thing for the boy to take care of.

"Wait! Star!"

Star turned around as Marco rushed up to her as soon as class ended, wanting to catch her before she got away from him too far. He was huffing and trying to get himself together, he was already pumped on adrenaline from jackie agreeing to watch him do karate. But right now he needed to deal with this current matter on star and he needed to do it as soon as he possibly could before something else happened, Star blinked at him before he fully composed himself and adjusted his hoodie.

"Star...c'mon...please tell me what's with you today, is it tom? Is it jackie? Did something happen at home?", his attitude adjusting, "You can't keep doing this to him, i'm so worried he thinks he did something super wrong and won't wanna be friends with me anymore...because of you. You didn't even sit with me at lunch and I was worried maybe you were mad at him or me or both, you didn't even say anything to either of us and...ugh star...c'mon...this isn't fair to either of us.".

Star simply stood where she did, having a hard time looking at marco, and marco only felt more worried, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Star please, if it's about tom...don't treat me this way just because he's a friend, I don't want to choose between you two, I want to have both of you as my friends. I really think Tom is cool and...I want to be friends with him, and i still want to be friends with you, I'm sorry if I made you feel outed or hurt or-".

"Marco, it's not tom..."., she spat out, eyes facing the concrete bellow her in dismay and shame.

He quickly silenced himself, "It's...not?".

She sighed, "I'm sorry marco...it's just...it's not something I can talk about with you...I didn't mean to avoid you so much today, but you were just going to keep asking and I wanted to wait until...it had passed before I...talked again. Marco...please...just trust whatever it is...I can't tell you for a reason.", her blue eyes became watery, "I didn't mean to hurt you so much, I just wanted to try and wait for it to blow over and you were already busy with jackie and tom so...I thought that'd be enough...".

"Star...".

"Look marco...I'll be ok, maybe...I'll get to talk about it someday, but...I-I can't.", she seemed so sad about whatever it was and marco wished he was able to read her mind on the matter, tapping his foot on the concrete as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey...come...to my next karate lesson, afterwards...we can all grab a bite to eat...is that ok?". He knew he was effectively turning spending time with jackie into even more of a group event but it'd have to do for now.

Maybe he could even get tom and star to go off together later on, but for now, he really couldn't abandon star at a time like this.

"Really?".

"Yeah.".

She finally smiled, almost like she always did.

"Thanks marco...heh...we better get on the bus right? Before it leaves?", her head tilted and he quickly pulled himself together, watching as tom hurried up behind them. "yeah, c'mon, let's get going! C'mon Tom!". Tom followed behind as they got into their usual seats, though with star in better spirits, even tom seemed to notice star's change in behavior and looked relieved. Took some strain from thinking he had ruined marco's relationship with her.

"Star's coming...", marco whispered, leaning his head over to tom.

"Hmm?'.

"She's joining us on our first karate class together, i mean, not as a student, but I invited her to watch with jackie while we practice."

Tom face suddenly started to go red, "What, are you gonna turn this into a double date now?", he was mostly kidding but it did come across that way. Marco shook his head, "Well, no no, but i mean...it could be one, if...well actually i shouldn't be too optimistic. Are you cool with it?". And much to his relief the boy smirked back, showing he was pretty excited, honestly since star didn't got to many of these it was nice having her along to join them, he missed that.

Now he just had to hope things went well.

Star was quick to head home as soon as the bus stopped, but tom waited, stopping marco in his tracks. The taller boy ran a hand through his hair and Marco paused, left wondering if something was wrong. He adjusted his backpack and watched as Tom spit out what he wanted to say, "M-marco...hey I uh...thanks for...uh, letting me be apart of your life. I really think I like living here...I uh...I really hope you get a chance to ask her out, i'm sure your skills outta impress her.".

"Well, I think you'll impress star, she likes wild types, and you're certainly wild...".

The two still stood there, tom's eyes wandering to his home across the street, he seemed almost dazed and a little...sad even. Was tom really ok? Maybe Marco overestimated how Tom was when it came to asking out people he liked or handled this stuff in general. He almost wanted to reach out and ask Tom what was wrong but instead Tom brought his gaze back to him and managed to put on a smile, his green eyes lighting up the street it felt to the human.

"Hey...marco...?".

"Yeah?".

"You...really think i have a chance with star?", he asked that with a hint of worry and pain behind his voice, and god tom needed more reassurance then marco thought.

Marco reached out and patter Tom's shoulder, giving him his biggest smile, "Honestly, you really did me a big favor today, and I really appreciate it, I think star would be lucky to be dating someone like you. And...well, if she doesn't return your feelings, I think you'll find someone perfect for you eventually anyway, don't worry.". Tom took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, thanks, sounds good...uh...text me later ok? I better get home before my mom worries.".

"Sounds good, i'm going to get inside and start working on how i'm gonna ask jackie to a date! I'll catch up with you later!"., marco hesitated for a moment, before quickly pulling tom into a short hug, it only lasted a couple seconds, before heading inside as Tom watched him go. A smile on his face as he turned around and headed his way home across the street, heading inside to tell his mother about his day at school, her gleefully playing with her son's hair.

Marco's parents were quick to ask him questions about jackie and how everything went and Marco simply smiled to them and told them things were going well. Even his little sister seemed in good spirits with him as he started working on his homework at the kitchen table, the buzzes of his phone with texts from Tom and Star on the details of the class coming up. Tom sending him a pick of him helping his mother make homemade pizza as Marco snickered at how much cheese tom piled onto the thing.

He had dinner with his family later before grabbing his backpack, telling his family goodnight and heading upstairs to turn in for the night.

He had work to still do.

Marco dumped his backpack on his bed and pulled open his drawers, pulling out his old plans on asking out jackie. He quickly scribbled out a whole bunch of them that had just involved talking to her, and moved on to the section where he asked her on a real date. They had so much time till he could invite her to the upcoming school dance, if he could just impress her on a few dates before that he'd certainty be her date for the dance for sure.

Jackie was desirable after all, she was considered universally pretty to everyone in school and if marco missed his chance, someone else would take it. Jackie got invited to so many popular parties after all, she was so likable and if he didn't make a move, she'd probably be asked out by a cheerleader, or a football player, heck...that weird girl who followed star around and dressed like her might of had a better chance then marco would if he didn't act soon.

He scribbled and scribbled for what felt like hours that night, plan after plan after plan to figure out how to go from karate to asking her out fully.

How did tom make it so easy to talk to her? I mean yeah, sure, he didn't have a crush on her like marco did, but he liked star and wasn't a blubbering mess. Sure, Star seemed to avoid him at every moment she could but Tom tried to talk to her normally, his feelings never seemed to get in the way of trying to get along with her, in fact marco wasn't sure if star could even tell the boy liked her at all, the impression she gave really left him little to work with in terms if she knew or not.

It was like it was so natural to tom to talk to people without freaking out.

And yet Tom was considered not very well liked back home and didn't have friends? Geez, wherever tom lives sure didn't sound like a fun place if someone like tom was so hated over there. But now he was getting too off topic, he could't focus so much on tom, he needed to maintain his focus on how he was supposed to speak to jackie without becoming a mess in front of her. Something he had failed at being able to do since kindergarten it seemed.

Maybe he could try and do what tom did...like...tom...be as charming and funny and friendly and helping as he was.

Marco let out a yawn, maybe he could rest his eyes for a bit and think of something soon...

and Marco felt himself fall to sleep thinking about nothing but the boy from across the street that night.

And little did he know, the feeling was mutual across the street as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco woke to the sound of his alarm clock, initially panicking as he scrambled off the floor only to realize it was the weekend, placing himself on the bed and taking out his phone to text Tom. Maybe he could ask him for advice before the due date was up? Though before he could finish he heard laughter downstairs, laughter that didn't sound like anyone in his family. He shoved the phone into his pocket and forced himself to get up and check it out.

He shut his bedroom door behind him and wiped at his eyes to get the sleep out as he headed down the steps.

And there at the dining table, was not only tom, but tom's parents, eating a breakfast of cinnamon rolls with marco's parents and sister, his mother waving at his arrival. "Ah marco! You're finally up! The Lucitors brought us breakfast to celebrate tom being allowed into your class! Isn't that great! C'mon, come join us!". One look at tom's face was enough to tell marco this was as sudden for him as it was for marco, most likely brought about him that very morning.

Marco awkwardly headed over and filled up his plate, taking a seat as the parents seemed well to actually be getting alone better then he thought?

When his parents first met star's...it took a little time for them to get used to them, here...well thankfully it seemed tom's parents were a little more...normal. Though Tom's mother wasn't speaking, his father seemed to do better well on speaking for the two of them and upon seeing the couple holding hands he got a pretty good idea why they instantly connected. Nothing like being the most overally affectionate parents ever to bond over, hopefully tom's parents were a little less affectionate then his own.

Ms Lucitor happily waved to Marco who waved back awkwardly, taking a bite of his breakfest as their parents droned on, he tapped marco on the shoulder and pointed to his phone. "I've been looking up some of the moves you guys learn in karate to help me practice, I mean...like...I kinda don't want to make a fool of myself...if possible.". Marco looked down to see videos on queue of some old guys showing tutorials on karate moves and smiled, "You're getting really into this huh?".

"I need a hobby...otherwise i never know what to do with myself.".

"Hey, same thing, I was just really into kung fu movies when i was little so i decided i wanted to learn how to do martial arts. Plus my parents thought it would help me make a lot of new friends, though yeah i didn't have a lot of friends before star, but hey...it'll be good to have a friend in my class. Especially a friend who can take Jeremy down.". Tom elbowed him, "Yeah he's left you mainly alone since the day I showed up and exposed him huh?".

"The only reason sensei doesn't just kick him out is because he's rich, we need him to keep the place going..".

"Really?".

"Really, I guess the place just doesn't do too well...it's not exactly popular.", Tom suddenly looked to the table, a look or worry on his face. "Uh...if that's the case then you don't think...with what i did, I put the dojo in danger now do you?". Marco quickly patted his shoulder, "What? No no no, turns out, jeremy kinda is happy to stay if you're joining, i guess to get revenge on you for exposing him, who knows, maybe you could give this place more life and attention.".

"Really? You think so? I just think if I may of ruined your hobbies i'd feel well...bad...like at the time i was just trying to teach that kid a lesson for messing with you.", he scratched at his neck, his green eyes diverting from marco, "Like i'm still new here, if jeremy really keeps the place alive...then what's to say I improve anything? I might just make things worse, especially if i can't resist teaching him a lesson every time he messes with you in front of everyone...like your crush is coming and...".

"Tom, no, c'mon...I want you there, I mean with you taking down the rich kid, just imagine the attention that could bring. I've never been able to stop him so I can't do much, but people are already talking about the fact you called him out and got him exposed. No one's ever been able to really do it before...especially not to some rich kid like him.", the boy's face shifted, a smile creeping across it, "So...you think having me there against jeremy would actually help?".

"Kid's have been trying to take his snobby butt down for years, i think it's a good start to see someone finally get the drop on him and give the place more attention. Besides, it was really awesome seeing you expose him and do that for me...".

"You really mean it?".

"Yeah, i love star, but she's never stood up for me like that, i think it's cool you're willing to stand up for someone you haven't know for all that long. I don't know if i'd have the same courage as you there, half the time i was worried the dojo would kick me out...I mean like dude, how are you so good with this kinda stuff?". The taller boy simply blinked at marco, his mind warped into confusion, as if he had no idea what marco was talking about at all.

"I mean, you talk to your crushes well, you can take down bullies, you're easy to really talk to and get along with...I mean, you're...way cooler then me.", Marco's voice got soft and Tom grabbed marco's hand, motioning for them to talk in the kitchen alone. They quickly slipped out of the view of their parents and Marco felt the counter behind his back as Tom stood in front of him, hands on his shoulders, "Marco...Am I...do you feel like...i'm better then you?".

"Well...".

"Marco...look i'm...i'm not that cool dude, like...i'm not...ok...like I wasn't...always like this. I-I used to blow up at people dude...I...people didn't even want to be around me, I got jealous and I lashed out at people and...dude you're so easy to get along with and to make friends with, you don't lash out at people and make them hate you...marco i...I wasn't like this before. You...you're so good at karate and people don't look at you like you're weird...and you have friends and marco...you're way cooler then me...".

"Really?".

"Yeah, I wasn't lying about anything I said yesterday in the cafeteria to jackie about you being fun and charming and talented, marco, c'mon...honestly...look, you...don't wanna be like me...be yourself...I'd rather you were yourself.", Marco thought for a second briefly and nodded. "I'm sorry, Maybe everything going on has just made me feel like...i'm doing something wrong, I wanna be able to talk to jackie just like you did, I wanna feel more...confident...".

"Marco, you just have to ask, it's ok...I can help you...".

"Really?".

"Yeah, of course...you teach me karate, I'll teach you how to not be so awkward, sound good?".

"Think you can start now considering your parents are here?", Marco was half joking but after that nice visit the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of them, and his parents were already making that hard by just being in the same room.". Tom smirked, "I'm not a professional by the way, I...uh...I kinda sorta do embarrassing stuff sometimes...it's um...well the best way to start is to not think too hard about the person you're talking to...or even picture them as someone else...".

"But what if I did that and said something stupid to someone I thought of as someone else?!".

"Well uh...hmm...I don't mean to THAT extent..."

Marco sighed, "I'm sorry Tom, look, i'm kinda used to not really being that great with people most of the time...", but Tom seemed more then sympathetic to marco's cause. "Hey it's...a learning process, you don't have to start off good at it right? You get better over time...and then you'll be just fine.". The boy nodded, "Yeah, yeah, you're right...though...just try and help me embarrass myself at least a little less if you can...ok? I don't wanna end up talking to your parents like i want to with jackie...".

"Uh yeah, let's skip out on that part...", Tom snickered, "Don't worry marco, we're both unsocial weirdos...probably why we're cool friends.". Marco smiled along with him, "Alright alright, enough teasing, our parents are probably wondering where we went...and i'm still hungry.". Tom agreed, "I dunno, it's kinda nice to not have my parents go on about my baby antics for hours...but i'm probably way too hungry anyway so..yeah, let's go before the rolls are all gone.".

Breakfast was quickly scarfed down and the adults moved into the living room, and marco was relieved to see they were getting along just fine.

No tension, thank god.

In fact tom's parents seemed oddly comfortable with the place...for the most part, Tom's mother was smiling but considering she apparently did not speak english, it was obvious she was upset not being able to talk to them and instead having to talk through dave. Though he seemed to notice that himself, holding her hand and trying to comfort her and reassure her. They seemed sweet together, and even Tom seemed to agree instead of feeling some embarrassment for his lovey parents.

That was what marco wanted, someone to comfort him like that and have his back, and made him feel heard and comfortable.

Looking at them in the kitchen as they laughed and talked in the living room, as mariposa chewed on her stuffed rabbit.

He must've been spacing out cause Tom tapped his shoulder and almost spooked him, marco getting into a karate pose in defense and making Tom laugh as he backed off. "Whoa whoa...sorry marco, didn't mean to kinda spook you...", marco sighed and caught his breath, "S-sorry, force of habit...". Tom looked between him and his parents, "You know...they had a hard time getting together, it's a miracle that I'm even here today when you really think about it...".

"Really?".

"Yeah, dad's parents were uncomfortable with her family, and dad basically abandoned them to be with her...learned to speak her language adapted to her culture. I mean i've had some people ask me if i thought that was a good idea but well...i wouldn't be here otherwise. I think he's much happier this way then he would've been otherwise...all because he did everything in his power to be with someone he really cared about. I hope my relationship is like that...".

"You seem to really love your parents despite the embarrassing stuff...", marco noted, tom shrugging. "I mean, they're embarrassing sometimes but they've been pretty supportive of me and everything and well...mom's good to talk to when i need to talk about things i can't with others...". He seemed to be thinking about something, perhaps his last relationship he had told marco about before? But Tom shook it off, nodding to upstairs, "Wanna...teach me some moves to prepare for our first class together? I'd like to go in with some knowledge if possible.".

"Oh, ok, probably a good idea...", Tom quickly headed up as marco followed after.

Tom excitement was admirable, heading inside marco's guest room where his family normally had exchange students stay whenever they hosted one. The place was empty enough that it was perfect for practice for the time being, tom taking off his boots and chilling on the bed. "So tom, how much have you picked up on in terms of watching me?", marco closed the door behind them as tom shrugged, wiggling his toes in his socks, "A little...seems like mostly kicking and robotic arm stuff kinda..".

"Robotic arm stuff?".

"Yeah like you move it like a robot does!", to demonstrate, tom put his arm in an L shape and pretended to do a chop. "Funny, but no...karate is not like a goofy imitation of a robot, it's a form of self defense and shows your strength and power and-". Marco showed off a few moves as tom stared at him blankly, "Well I guess we got a lot to go through since you're still pretty new to it, maybe we could start with your stance maybe? Your arm was all wrong there...".

"It was?"".

"Yes, of course it was! C'mon...let me show you how it's done..".

Tom got up and he quickly felt marco adjust his body behind him, grasping his arm and his waist gently before adjusting him to be in the right pose. Tom felt himself stiffened at marco's touch, especially as marco held his hand and fixed it to where he wanted it. "See, we're trying to get it like that...you're going to wanna hold that pose and...tom?", Marco quickly noticed tom wasn't entirely looking at him as he tapped his shoulder, "Hey C'mon, i thought you wanted to know how-".

"Yeah yeah...uh...sorry..", tom seemed red-faced in embarrassment as he got a hold of himself to listen to marco's instructions.

His eyes focused highly on marco's face, who went on and on about instructions that tom was only halfway paying attention to. To be fair, tom could've done way worse on his first attempt at a chop, at least according to marco, who seemed more then surprised at tom's strength when he asked tom to chop at him and marco blocked it. He thought tom's father seemed strong but yeesh, tom had a lot more power to him then the skinny boy he seemed to be.

At one point marco even fell to the floor from one of tom's hits on him, catching marco highly off guard compared to tom's other failed kicks and hits. Tom almost immediately worrying and rushing to marco's side to make sure he wasn't injured. But Marco not only was fine, but seemed actually impressed, tom was a fast learner it seemed. He was quick to get an understanding of the moves he was trying to learn and the stances he was going for...for the most part.

Tom also seemed to get a little...distracted, if only because tom was too busy looking at marco to focus on his own actions.

Marco had to snicker, tom was kinda a goofball.

Well, he did seem to get a little grumpy every time he screwed up but he shook it off and tried to almost make a joke out of it if he could, laughing it off as best he could.

God, tom was more of a dork then _**he **_was.

Tom took a break on the free bed soon after, catching his breath as marco approached, crossing his arms like a stern parent. "Jeez tom, you're like that one kid in class who who acts like they're gonna fail and then gets straight A's, though some of your posture could still use some work...". Tom snorted into the sheets, "It wasn't easy marco, trust me, it only worked out so well because you're such a great teacher and helped me have some idea about what i'm doing...".

"Really?".

"Yeah, duh!".

"Thanks tom...keep this up and you'll be a green belt like me in no time!", the taller boy smiled and gave marco a quick hug, "Thanks marco. i'll keep practicing this, I promise, just work on how to talk with jackie...maybe with a mirror is a good start...or you could even test it on me sometime if you want.". That was an good idea actually, if he tested it on tom it'd probably be 10x less awkward then if he were saying it to jackie herself for the first time.

"Yeah, thanks..".

"Thomas!", Dave suddenly headed up the stairs, catching tom off guard a little, and he looked...anxious?

"Dad? Is uh...everything ok down there?".

"The casserole is burning.", his eyes wandered downstairs and back to Tom, panicking but incredibly serious, he seemed as if he was incredibly used to dealing with bad situations. Marco however, seemed confused, it was breakfast time, why would they have ever made casserole? Not even here, at their own home? But Tom seemed to know exactly what his father was talking about, nodding and more serious then he was just a minute ago, "Sorry, marco, we gotta get going...i'll text you soon! Then we can prepare for our kinda date!".

He quickly started heading out and making sure he didn't leave anything behind as his father ran downstairs and marco called after him.

"Tom!"

'Huh?", tom stopped in his tracks, though his eyes told marco he needed to make it quick.

"Can...i come over again...sometime...to practice?".

a grin appeared on the boy's face, "Yeah, i'll see you then...bye marco!".

And quickly after tom and his family had left the building and to their own house across the street, marco heading down the stairs to find his confused parents scratching their heads at their guests's sudden leave. "Marco...did tom tell you why they were leaving, Mr Lucitor said something about a casserole? And we were just in the middle of talking about my new art too!". Marco shrugged at his dad, picking up his baby sister from the floor and taking out his phone, "You'll have to ask him next time...".

Meanwhile across the street Mr Lucitor was looking at his son who had been staring at the Diaz's house since they arrived.

"So what's this about a "Date with marco?".

leaving Tom to stiffen, before his face turned bright red, "Just a double date with star and marco's crush jackie...we hope...". The man looking over his face, smiling, "Alright, oh and...marco...his family's nice...you found yourself a pretty great friend it seems...".

Tom's eyes turned back to look at the diaz house and ponder, "Yeah...I did didn't i?".

* * *

"STAR!", marco was quickly tackled by the blonde's hug as he was shoved onto the ground. Star seemed to be feeling a whole lot better, which was a good thing, especially now. Marco needed some pep in his step if he was going to get through his first real kinda date with jackie, maybe double date. Though tonight was a bit of a homework session with star, and hopefully she would do her own work this time and not copy off his homework sheet.

"So? Tell me!".

"Tell you what?", marco pushed her off as he got to his feet, fixing his outfit.

"What did jackie say about you? You never told me!".

"Oh...", now that he thought about it, he never really did tell Star how the Jackie thing went, he kinda got distracted by her mood at the time and never got back to her on what had happened. "Well tom talked to her and well...I think he really got her kinda sorta interested...maybe?". He simply shrugged, blushing and laughing, "It's a lot better then the plans i came up with. i'll be honest...I'm not sure i could've done it without his help actually.".

"OOOOOOOOO MARCO YOU BABE MAGNET!", Star said, as she squeezed his face in excitement, "I KNEW SHE LIKED YOU! Aw heck yeah, this is going to be AWESOME! You and Jackie are finally going to hang out, you're gonna show her how hot you are, it's gonna be awesome~". She was practically bouncing around the room in excitement, same ole star. Honestly she had been getting so impatient with Marco's lack of progress with the girl this was like Christmas to her.

If Tom hadn't helped, Marco was sure Star would stomp over to Jackie and ask her out for him herself.

"Yeah and Tom will be there to help and make sure things go smoothly...hopefully...",Marco brushed himself off and fixed his hair, "I mean, she doesn't know i like her like that...but i can tell her later...when y'know...she and i are...getting sorta closer maybe...maybe...". But Star was too busy fantasizing and snapped out of it quickly as something came to mind, "Oh! Maybe you could ask to get food with her later, or a movie maybe? Movies are always fun!".

"Maybe...and tom could-".

Star stopped, "Wait Tom? Why do you want him there?".

"Well, Tom could surprise me, maybe sure i don't fail the date?".

Star looked baffled.

"Marco Diaz, you didn't go through all that hassle to be babysitted on your dates for the rest of your life did you?", Star looked mad and Marco didn't really know how to respond, yeah he didn't want to be babysitted, but it felt...comforting, having tom there to look over him and keep him in check so he didn't screw up. Without him there it was just going to be him and Jackie and what if he screwed up in front of jackie? What if she left him in the middle of the date? Alone?

Was it really that weird that Tom seemed like a comforting person to reassure him and make him feel less nervous around his crush?

"Well...star, it's just...".

"No protests Marco Diaz, you gotta march up and ask her out on a date, alone, just the two of you, no tom's creeping around...", she crossed her arms before wagging her finger playfully at Marco, in all fairness, it wasn't like star to really understand, she rarely felt that anxious talking to anyone. The only person she got nervous around was her parents and that was widely different then how Marco felt trying to talk to Jackie and trying to impress her.

It gave him butterflies.

"We'll see how the karate thing goes...you...excited? You rarely come to my lessons...", star giggled, "Well of course i'm excited! I'm gonna see you finally ask Jackie out on a proper date! Most of your lessons kinda go the same but THIS time, oh it's gonna get spicy!".Well, at least Star was excited, hopefully things actually went well and Jeremy didn't decide he wanted to make things any worse or anything, which was a viable option right now.

"Well, we'll see...oh! How have things been at home recently? Your mom off your case yet?", Star froze, stopping in her tracks before coughing into her fist, "Oh uh...yeah kinda sorta...whatever, she's not mad anymore about you helping me cheat...she's mad about...other things right now. She's also been trying to keep dad from doing anything crazy, which is a good thing because he is...". She swayed her arms widely around her face to describe him.

She was pretty accurate on that.

"Work stuff?".

"Something like that...", she drawled off, "But don't worry! She's probably got it...probably...".

"You've never really told me where your mom works, is she like a business woman or something?", Marco plopped onto the couch and rested his feet as star took a seat next to him, "Eh...yeah, something like that...sure...". Star didn't really have the best poker face out there, sometimes she was able to hide stuff, other times her lies were so blatant marco was annoyed beyond belief. You'd think Star could be super honest with her best friend but she had her secrets to keep still.

It was just weird because sometimes they were simple questions.

Was her mom apart of an illegal gang or something?

Actually did marco even want to know?

"Why is she so uptight with you anyway? I mean i know you're a troublemaker...but you always talk about it to me like she gives you little to no freedom at all...i'm surprised she didn't make you sign up for clubs or give you a earlier curfew if she's like that. Some really strict parents keep you for doing anything, but she seems nice enough to kinda let you do almost whatever you want. At least, from what i can tell...i mean, you get to hang out with me.".

"She's...well...she's just uptight...but not THAT uptight...it's...hard to explain actually.", she played with the bottom of her dress, "I wish i had your parents...they're always so friendly and open and don't make you do private lessons and all that junk. Plus you get to go almost anywhere you want and ughh...it's just not fair marco. I really get tired of her sometimes, she complains about everything, and tells me to do this and that and...ugh i'd rather live with you!".

"Honestly Star, maybe it does you well to have rules...keeps you grounded, otherwise you might be getting yourself into things even i can't stop you from doing.", He seemed amused but Star less so, even he had to complain about his parents sometimes...but he couldn't deny the fact to some degree he kinda appreciated them. As long as star's mom wasn't locking her away and keeping her from doing anything she wanted, star was probably exaggerating.

He'd met Moon Butterfly after all, she was strict indeed, but pleasant.

"Ugh...you don't get it Marco!"., she groaned so loud in annoyance she might as well wake up the whole neighborhood.

"C'mon Star, it's ok, things'll work out...who knows, maybe you and your mom will come to an understanding soon...", Star didn't seem so sure but it was Star after all, Marco patted her shoulder as he stood up, motioning upstairs, "Let's get started studying, maybe we can play some video games after if you want...ok?". This livened star up a bit, but only for the later and not the former, the girl racing up the stairs before Marco even could reach them.

The study session actually mostly seemed to go alright when marco could get star to stay still at least.

Though Star did seem to glance at Marco whenever he stopped to text Tom, which seemed to happen literally every minute, making star surprisingly the less distracted studier for once. She'd never seen Marco like this before, so distracted and so..happy about it? Marco was laughing and smirking and talking to himself as he sent Tom stuff and Star rolled her eyes. "Gee Marco, are you sure tom isn't the one you have a major crush on instead of Jackie?", she was joking of course but Marco suddenly got flustered, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"W-what?".

"You kinda look...well...".

Marco suddenly became more flustered, "What? NO! We're just talking, he sent me some funny stuff...". He pulled out his phone again, avoiding star's gaze as she went back to kinda reading, she huffed but didn't press the boy any further.

Game night was always a blast, though Marco seemed to beat star at almost every game that she couldn't make up rules for. Though during the event he kinda wished tom was with them, and he had a feeling star knew he was thinking that as well. To Marco though, asking tom to come over when Star was over was like telling star he didn't think she was as fun to be around alone anymore and he needed someone else to spice their hangs out up these days.

And he didn't want star thinking that.

Though as he won another match, Star groaned into the carpet, laying on her front with her controller lazily in her hands.

She was clearly sick of being beaten at this point, and marco was sure she'd probably drop out to watch movies instead at this rate.

"Ugh, marcooooo...stop being so good!", But marco simply laughed it off, "C'mon Star, i'm not good, you're just out of practice...outta spend more time working on your gaming skills, when you're not studying of course.". Star looked up, her face squished against the floor like a sad puppy, "I bet you couldn't beat Tom...". Her face was moody still, and that was probably meant to snap back at how much she was tired of losing against marco but it put marco off guard.

Tom? Was she thinking about tom? Marco had been thinking about him as soon as he left through their door earlier that day, he hadn't expected star to be thinking about him as well. Well, he did assume she might possibly like the boy didn't he? Of course in that case she'd be thinking about him.

So why was he shocked?

She sent him a challenging glare and Marco simply raised a bushy eyebrow and tried to ignore her face, "Tom? Well, I mean, he tells me he's great with games but i highly doubt it...".

"Well if you're so good then, invite him over and show me!".

Star...wanting TOM over?

Was star still broken?

"Wait...right now?'.

"Yeah tough guy, invite him right now, we'll see whose the best then!", Star must've been desperate to beat marco out if she was inviting tom over, the guy she supossibly hated. Then again, marco rationalized, if she liked him of course she'd ant him around. So it wasn't that weird right? And Marco had wanted tom to come back over to since he had been thinking about him ever since he left right? Star eyed marco up and down, "C'mon, invite him over, otherwise you'll text him the entire time instead and at least with him here you might focus more.".

Marco awkwardly took out his phone one more, sending Tom a text as Star smirked at him mischievously. Of course he could beat Tom at video games, was she crazy? Tom played a fair few of games but he never seemed to be an expert or anything.

At least, as far as Marco could tell.

And before Marco could even bat an eye, Tom had entered the room, only a few minutes after sending out the text. He looked thrilled in fact, though he had clearly ran over and through marco's door without so much as knocking. Though granted at this point, he might as well enter whenever he wanted, janna and star already did that. Even for once Star kinda seemed excited to have him there, even if it was just for petty reasons like wanting to watch him fight marco.

"I hear you wanted me to game?"

"How...what...?".

"Don't worry, my mom thought your family was so cool, they said it was ok if i stayed for dinner, so what we playing?"

"Super Speedster 3, Star's a bit of a sore loser...", He was teasing of course, but it was true. Though despite Star's pouts and eye rolling, she seemed to be more then happy to see marco go against Tom, Tom himself taking her controller. "Sweet, i love racing games...I never really had a lot of people to race against though so i was always racing against the computer...so this'll be kinda nice...but...don't expect me to go easy on you diaz...because i won't.".

"Oh, you're the one who should be worried...lucitor.".

These two were birds of the same feather, just a bunch of nerds.

Marco couldn't hide how happy he was to see tom again, as if they had been apart for years instead of hours, and tom seemed quite similar. His focus more on marco then star and teasing him as he took up the controller and jabbed on about anything, marco following. Most of it was about tips to help the other, but some of it was goofy jokes and what else they could come up with. The two playing the game and star watching right next to them as they laughed together.

Though Star found herself paying more attention to them in the game despite her wanting to watch Tom defeat Marco, which...was exactly what was happening with Tom being in the lead with marco close behind. Marco was quickly getting mad about meeting his match, but Tom seemed to find it funny, teasing and butting marco with his elbow. Marco and Tom seemed to get along really well, they seemed genuinely comfortable around each other naturally and Star couldn't help but feel...happy.

Marco was rarely this happy, even if he was pretty mad right now at having his butt handed to him.

Though Marco wasn't paying too much attention to Star right now as Tom finished before him, effectively beating his long streak of wins after so long. Tom laughing, then Star laughing, and Marco, despite all his frustration, seeing his two friends...getting along well. Star wasn't being weird to Tom, and Tom was actually comfortable around her, granted, it was because they were both laughing at Marco, but marco couldn't help but choke out a laugh too.

"Fine fine...he beat me...guess there is someone out there who can beat the master...", Tom bumped him playfully, egging him on, "C'mon...let's do another round...maybe we can swap with star every game so we all get to play? Don't wanna leave anyone out right?". Tom was way too nice considering how Star had been to him before this point, but Star took him up on his proposition, marco watching as they faced off, then he and star again, then back to him and tom.

Star booing at the screen when marco passed tom, playfully of course.

Tom cheering on marco when he got past star.

And Star looking between the boys as they teased each other over and over.

It was almost like...normal, as if there never had been any weird conflict at all.

They had subs that night, munching them down together, laughing and smiling. Tom and Star actually kinda talking to each other, nicely, about school and other things. Marco felt so much relief that he never knew he needed so badly. His best friends...were now becoming friends for real, they were talking and smiling and laughing. When he thought about it, while looking at them, they looked like a pretty good couple. Maybe the sorta date with jackie might work out better then he thought.

Maybe if tom could work with star, he really could work with jackie.

Maybe.

Though as star and tom parted from his house that night, he felt a little sad, tom promising to come over tomorrow as well.

And marco watched him go inside his home, till tomorrow.

And the thought of that alone provided him nice dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

The day finally came and Marco felt hot as Tom helped him practice his line to use on jackie, trying to ease him up and keep him from stumbling with his words. They were right outside the dojo, star already chilling in the bleachers and Tom wiping off sweat from his own brow. Tom seemed to have the upmost faith in marco though marco still felt rather shaky.

It all came by so fast, one day he and tom were just hanging out and the next they were getting dressed quickly to prepare to meet up with the girls at the dojo to finally make their first proper moves on the girls of their dreams. Tom actually looked great in his own karate uniform, though he would look a bit strange being the lowest belt in the class but also one of the oldest.

But that wasn't important right now, getting themselves together was, and marco felt his palms sweating.

"What If I-"

"You won't."

"But what if-".

"Marco, you'll do fine...".

"But maybe-".

"Dude, you got this.".

Tom was grinning ear to ear, fixing marco's hair and easing him down, trying to build his confidence. Tom being here was already way better then if he wasn't, the boy ushering marco to do breathing exercises to keep his cool. This was rather silly in all honestly, in fact a lot of people seemed to be giving them rather strange looks, but tom kept marco's attention on him instead of them.

Otherwise marco would probably panic and ditch.

"You got your line?", Tom asked one more time, marco taking a deep breath and standing upright and trying to make eye contact. "Jackie...d-do you want...to go out to a movie together?", the boy still seemed to have a bit of trouble but it was an improvement from the other times he tried and the most he could get out was "Jackie, movie, me?", so Tom considered that a success.

Marco let out a deep breath and slumped over a little, "You sure I got this tom?".

"Dude...I know you do...trust me, she's into you.".

Tom carefully pat marco on the shoulder and fixed his hair one last time, "You're going to go in there, show off how cool you are and ask her out marco diaz. Then you me, her and star are gonna hang out together, get some milkshakes and have a good old time. Your also gonna stick it to jeremy and if you don't, i'll make sure that kid doesn't get in your way myself".

"Thanks tom.".

Tom smiled, going in for a hug with the boy, "You're welcome...".

The two separated and quickly headed in to join the rest of the students, marco trying to keep his cool as star waved to him from the bleachers. Tom stretching himself out for today's lesson and to kick but, quickly swarmed by excited fellow students who were happy to see him, as they always were ever since he taught jeremy a lesson and made himself the coolest person in echo creek.

This had probably been the most popular and tom had been liked...period, at least according to him. Sensei didn't even have to introduce tom to the class, everyone knew who tom was at this point, he just seemed to fit in rather naturally.

Giving the kids high fives as marco tried to pull himself together, remembering all the lessons tom had given him and pulling himself together, repeating lines and practicing poses for when jackie showed up. What should he use? The guy with sunglasses pose? The leaning pose? Maybe he should've slicked back his hair a little bit to impress her? After all he was sure Tom did something with his spiky hair.

Or maybe he just looked plain silly right now.

Though a sudden silence in the room got his attention away from jackie to seeing the arrival or Jeremy, a bit smug with himself actually for once, ignoring tom as he and his parents headed off to the other side of the room and not even looking at marco. Guess with tom being so protective of marco at this point the boy decided marco wasn't even worth it.

at least, marco hoped that's what it was.

Regardless, the other kids seemed confident tom could handle it if the rich kid started causing some serious trouble anyway.

The kids disbanded from tom and tom approached marco, fixing his own karate outfit for today's lesson, "I don't trust that jeremy kid...he looks like he's up to something.". Marco couldn't blame tom, because he was right, jeremy was WAY too chipper over there from what he usually had been since tom started coming to these lessons. Though marco shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, if he does something we'll handle it...alright?", tom was obviously still frustrated but he understood, cooling himself off to get in a fighting stance. Other students getting on their own matts to start practicing as well, "Jackie might be a little late but let's get started, then when she walks in she can see you showing off your cool moves.".

Marco smirked, getting into his own fighting stance.

"Sounds like a plan to me lucitor...".

Tom and Marco actually seemed almost evenly matched as they practiced kicks and hits to each other, though marco could tell tom might've been holding back just a little, probably to have marco look more like a badass when jackie walked in. Tom won a few matches and marco actually won some matches, sensie judging them and all the other kids who were fighting.

Though marco had been so caught up fighting tom he didn't even notice as a freckled blonde walked through the dojo and took a seat next to star on the stands, tom pushing marco to the matt, laughing. Honestly having tom there with him was actually a lot more fun then normal lessons were, marco never really had someone to goof off with at these lessons.

He took them seriously, which was great.

But tom provided some form of levity he actually really liked having.

Though he quickly felt his cheeks flush as he spotted jackie waving to him from the stands.

While he was pinned to a mat.

By tom.

Tom quickly got off marco and marco quickly tried to fix himself off so he stopped looking so embarrassed and foolish. He was so caught up with tom he missed out on seeing his own crush come to see him?

Wow, what a great start to this whole day.

He weakly waved to jackie as tom asked him to focus and continue to keep practicing like normal.

"Eyes on me diaz...", Tom said, smirking, marco's attention now focused solely on the boy in front of him. If he wanted to impress jackie he couldn't be distracted, he needed to focus on tom and treat everything as normal. He looked into tom's greenish eyes and paused as tom went in for a kick, marco nearly being hit by it before stopping the blow.

Tom really was a fast learner.

Tom stopped some hits from marco, and marco from tom, and they went on for a few minutes without taking the other out. Not until tom went easier on marco so marco could look better and as marco went in for another punch, found himself once again...distracted by tom's eyes. Instead freezing up and once again, he found himself fallen on the matt.

Tom looked embarrassed, considering he was supposed to be helping marco and he was actually probably making marco look more silly then anything on accident.

Was he not doing enough?

Though marco looked embarrassed for way different reasons.

And unfortunately, Jeremy caught on, the younger boy pointing and yelling to the top of his lungs.

"LOOKS LIKE MARCO HAS A CRUSH!"

Marco suddenly felt deeply embarrassed, all eyes on him, and he felt like time stopped moving. Everyone seemed to be staring at him, then back to jeremy, then back to marco. Though as the dust settled, Tom stepped in, quick to resolve the situation before the boy did anything else to ruin marco's big day with jackie. "You're right jeremy, marco _**does** _have a crush he's trying to impress, what's it to you?", tom was smirking and almost mocking the boy.

Jeremy's smile left his face.

He suddenly felt deeply embarrassed instead and everyone turned to look at him and he slunk away.

Tom helped marco up and Sensei came to dissolve the situation, declaring it was time to move on to their next lesson, especially since tom was technically still a beginner. Honestly the only reason he probably let tom even face off against marco was because marco told him tom could fight against him pretty well because he taught him some stuff already.

Plus if he didn't tom would have to fight kids WAY younger then him considering marco was the only kid in high school in this class before tom came in.

Tom sent jeremy a glare as tom was directed to practice on chopping a board, one board, a small board...in half.

Right, he was a beginner, what did he expect?

And the man helped direct tom's arm movements and demonstrated what he should do and all the safety precautions that came with it.

Marco was nearby on 3 boards, and tom was left with the one, to practice on. Sensei was of course there to keep an eye on everyone though considering the kids was this even safe to be doing? Marco once told tom he broke his arm trying to chop boards for this class, and what he had was much less then what he had that time but still. Tom kept a watchful eye on marco before doing as he was instructed.

And the board broke, immediately.

Just like that.

Like ease.

Marco looked shocked.

Was tom superhuman or something? A beginner never could get it on the first go, not even a measly small little board like that.

Tom barely even tried to hit it as well, and marco wondered how much holding back tom had done when he fought marco before.

Marco was practically gawking at the boy as Sensei started freaking out, clearly impressed with tom's abilities. Tom got a few hard pats on the backs and a few people whistled and cheered for the boy. Though as marco looked more around the room he could spot jeremy looked less then impressed, in fact, he almost seemed a little more nervous now at seeing tom's strength.

Tom packed a punch.

Marco suddenly felt a lot weaker then he was, was jackie looking at tom? She probably was.

Maybe tom being here wasn't a good idea...tom was here to support but now marco was just feeling pathetic all over again.

But tom looked so happy being there, with marco, and marco couldn't help but stare at his smiling face as people cheered him on. Tom wanted to be liked, clearly, he wasn't liked where he came from after all. And now he was liked, liked by almost everyone he'd met when he came to echo creek. Marco suddenly felt so much smaller then he did before, and hugged his shoulders.

"Marco? You ok?".

Then he looked up to see tom heading towards him, pushing through the crowds to check up on him.

Then tom looked back to the people and to the board.

"Oh...dude I'm so sorry...I didn't mean...sometimes I don't know my own strength...I didn't mean to...", then tom quickly ushered marco out to the bathroom, telling sensei they'd be back in a second because marco didn't feel well. Marco laid against the wall as tom checked on him, worried, "Hey I...I'm sorry this was supposed to be your night and i'm screwing it all up...I...didn't mean...".

Tom looked so upset he hurt marco, the most upset marco had seen him actually.

Though marco was quick to tug on his hair, trying to fix this before he said something he regretted, tom was his friend and now tom was getting upset because he was getting upset and this was all becoming a mess real fast. He needed to pull himself together, otherwise he might lose tom and jackie both and that was something he definitely couldn't handle right now.

"No tom...you didn't do anything wrong...It's me...I just...I can't help but feel this way. I'm so used to being ignored and everything and...even with star, everyone looks at her and not me and...it's not your faults I feel like this. Please don't apologize...I'll only feel worse about it if you do. You wanted to join this class to hang out with me and for fun and i'm...making it less fun for you...".

"Marco I just want to help you...".

"I know...".

Tom went silent, tugging at his sleeves, "Marco...I'm...not good with keeping or making friends...but...I do really want you as my friend. I want to be able to keep you as my friend marco, I haven't really connected with someone like this in a long while. I...I want to make this friendship work...and i'll do anything you need if it helps you feel better.".

"No tom...", marco said, "I...I shouldn't be letting myself get mad at you being happy...this is just as important for you...and I shouldn't take that away for you either.".

"Are you sure? Marco I don't want you to feel you have to say sorry because of me...I know this whole thing is just...how it is".

"Yeah tom...", Marco took a deep breath and finally seemed to pulled himself together, "I...I'm so worried about impressing jackie that i'm making you feel bad and...I don't want you to feel bad for being...happy...I...I might have other chances with jackie, but this is your only first day here with me on something you want to do and...tom i don't even think I could look at jackie if you ran out of here upset because of me".

"Oh marco...", tom hugged his friend, sighing, "That's...really nice of you...you didn't have to.".

Marco sighed, smiling as he wrapped his arms around tom, "I'm sorry for getting you worried and upset...I...I just hope I haven't screwed up everything". Tom reassured marco with a couple pats on the shoulder, "Dude trust me, jackie's probably totally more impressed about you being here for me then showing off a bunch of cool moves, besides...even if she did like me...I'm not interested in her.".

"Yeah, yeah, you're right..."., marco suddenly felt like a weight was taken off his chest.

Tom sure knew how to make him feel better, not to say star never did, but tom was just a lot better talking to him about it emotionally and calming Marco down. When marco really thought about it, if jackie was this repulsed by him not being super amazing and impressing her, then maybe she wasn't the ideal nice girl he was looking to date at the end of the day.

Though when they got back out there jackie and star immediately approached, probably worried about what had happened, and marco was so caught off guard he froze in place in front of his crush. He and tom just got out of quite a very intimate moment where marco almost lashed at tom for something that wasn't his fault and was immediately approached by his crush that he was terrified to speak to.

What timing, just his luck that this would happen of all things.

"Nice job out there diaz, you too tom!", she was smiling, she was impressed, she was...totally not turned off by marco not doing as good as tom?

He felt a sense of relief wash through him, he hadn't screwed everything up after all.

"You guys alright, everyone's stretching and taking a break right now", star motioned to the people behind her, kids getting water and snack breaks, "You didn't get injured or anything right?".

Though marco noticed her attention was mostly on marco.

"No no i'm ok, we just needed to talk about some things, we're all good.".

"Well that's good", jackie said, nodding to star, "Star said after this we could all get something to eat together, you all in?".

Marco could barely speak, was jackie asking them all to eat together? Jackie barely acknowledged him before this point and now she wanted them all to hang out together? For real?

Even Tom seemed super happy for marco, winking at him and the boy's clearly reddened face.

Though he did have to bump marco to wake him up and get him to speak and say something to his crush.

"Oh um...we'd love to! You wanna get some uh...chili dogs and uh...milkshakes nearby? I'll uh-", but then tom stepped in for marco with a wink, "I'll pay, plus it'll be great to get to know you better jackie!". Jackie seemed chill with it, adjusting her hair and marco could spot her 20 earrings of all kids on her ear, maybe jackie really was into him? She seemed so...calm around him.

She didn't think he was weird at all.

Marco strained to get his response out, "Good good, great...we'll see you then.".

The girls left and Tom smirked as marco tried to pull himself together and not look so excited, but it was super hard for him not to look excited. Did he actually just do that? He held a conversation with his crush! That was a first for him, he was so used to just nodding to jackie or glancing at her. But now he actually sorta kinds spoke to her! Face to nervous face!

And jackie didn't seem to think he was weird or a loser at all!

He tugged tom into another hug, practically crying.

"Thank you...".

Tom chuckled, hugging him back quickly before the two disbanded, "Dude...see? I told you you had this...c'mon...let's finish this and then it's all smooth sailing from here. And if all goes right we'll both have dates by the end of the night.". Oh right, tom was trying to pursue star, them seeming to get a long a little better was a good sign for that working out.

Maybe, star could be unpredictable.

Regardless, the lesson went on smoothly for the rest of the lesson, though marco and tom both seemed on suspicion of jeremy being up to something. The boy seemed rather intimidated by tom, and yet at the same time he clearly was up to something. Maybe not something that involved confronting the boy but something nonetheless, and tom was especially keeping a careful watch on him.

Tom could be pretty scary when he wanted to be, marco kinda understood the younger boy's caution.

Better tom was his friend then his enemy honestly, he didn't want to be on his bad side, especially after how strong he clearly was.

The lesson was over, people started heading out, the kids started getting dressed and cleaned up, parents arrived to pick some of the kids up. It was about time to head out and tom and marco were back in their regular clothes when tom seemed to be going though his bag, a little more stressed then usual. Marco didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong before he stormed out of the dojo, telling marco to stay put and entertain the girls.

Alone.

Marco could sense the girls coming up behind him, tensing as he watched tom head out to take care of whatever it was that tom needed to take care of so badly.

Maybe tom lost something? Though what he lost was beyond marco, and why would outside of the dojo be the first place tom would look for it?

"Is tom ok?", Jackie asked, crossing her arms as marco awkwardly turned towards her apologetically

"Uh...he had to run out real quick, he'll be right back...", he could feel his heart stopping in front of jackie, how was he supposed to be just as cool in front of her without tom?

Even Star looked a bit concerned at tom just running out like that.

"You did great today marco, real cool", the chill blonde mentioned, calming marco's worries down just a tad. Jackie seemed to truly mean it too, her smile was so cahrming and her eyes were incredibly pretty.

"Thanks jackie...I'm glad you...h-had fun!".

"Yeah, it's cool seeing what you like to do marco, you seem to have a good thing going on here. It's cool you and tom are so close, clubs and stuff aren't much fun without friends to hang out with and spend time with. If anyone gives me trouble i'll make sure to call on you guys, you two seem to be able to hold your own pretty well together against threats.".

Marco's thoughts wandered to tom, the boy brought a smile to his face, "Yeah, we work together well.".

"Back!", tom headed in abruptly, his hair was a mess, but overall he seemed mostly normal.

"Tom? What happened?".

"Jeremy stole something from me, I think the little guy intended something for me cause he tried to make a scene about how he was being helpful and i was picking on him. ", tom huffed, "I think he was trying to get me kicked out from somehow being mean to him...but I got it back". Tom held up what looked like an armband, "Don't worry, I didn't get kicked off, took care of it.".

"How?".

"Sorry, it's a secret, but c'mon...let's get food before he pulls something like this again...ya'll hungry?". And indeed everyone was, and ready to get out of here and properly converse and fill their empty tummies. They left the dojo and on their way out he noticed jeremy a distance away, though he actually seemed startled, immediately running off and away from tom.

Jeez, what did tom do to make him so upset?

Then again, considering all the stuff that kid pulled, did marco even have a reason to care?

Regardless they finally picked up some food to eat, chilling at a table together and marco felt himself finally relax, not panicking in his seat over his crush and what she thought. Tom was sitting next to him and the girls were across, probably so tom could continue to help him and be his wingman. Though Tom's presence in itself helped marco feel more at ease in general around jackie.

If it were one on one, he'd probably have screwed up a ton of times by this point.

Tom asked more questions, got jackie to share more about herself when marco couldn't, and marco was learning so much more about the girl.

She got clothes at goodwill, knew how to rollarskate, went to surf camp, and loved spicy food. Things marco didn't even know about her despite the years of them going to school together, though in his defense he didn't exactly follow jackie around everywhere and spend his time studying everything she did or liked. Jackie even asked more about Marco though she also did ask everyone else as well.

Even tom and star were talking and getting a long, star was being pleasant to tom.

Did tom and star talk in private at any point and talk it out? Marco was sure whatever star was doing, whether an act or not, would not let up so easily and yet.

They weren't talking as much as tom and marco and marco and star did, but it was better then before where star was shunning tom oddly despite him being a new kid she'd never met before. Tom seemed to be making progress with her, getting her to talk about little things and sharing how his family was doing and star doing the same. Maybe tom would actually get that date without any issues.

Maybe they could double date sometime, the four of them laughing and smiling and having a good time together without any of the awkward tension going on.

Though Star was talking to Tom, she was more ecstatic about talking to Jackie however, she had some gal pals but the one she mainly spent time with was janna. Meeting another gal and striking up a convo with her, especially with her being the girl marco was obsessed with ever since she'd known him, must've been really fun for her in particular to get to know.

And Jackie seemed to feel a very similar way considering star was fairly popular with most of the school and yet they only talked in few.

There was comfort among the group as they hung out together though the fun was interrupted as tom had to excuse himself to the bathroom, leaving marco alone with the girls. Marco watching him go as star and jackie giggled among themselves. Marco just felt a little naked without tom, plus it gave more room for star to tease and embarrass him in front of his crush.

"You and tom seem to be good friends", jackie mentioned causally, making eye contact with marco.

"uh...yeah, we've been hanging out for over a month now on the regular, it's been fun, he lives right across from me so it makes it easy to hang out.", he took another sip of his milkshake, jackie still smiling towards him. "Well I think it's great you made friends with him, he seemed so...upset on his first day, I think he really appreciated having you around to make it better for him.".

Oh yeah, jackie was in the same class that day he first truly saw tom wasn't she? He nearly forgot because he had been so distracted by tom when he first showed up.

"Hey, it was no problem at all...tom's great.".

"I can tell, you guys hang out a lot at school from what I can tell.", jackie took another bite of food, "I guess Brittney took notice as well cause she's been talking about it over at her table during lunch too.'. Marco had to pause himself a moment to process what jackie had just said, she had been noticing him hanging out with tom? How did he not notice this?

Then he snapped out of thinking about his crush, as the name of the dark haired popular girl snuck his way into his mind as well.

Brittney.

The snobby, rich, popular girl and head cheerleader, she was one of the most well known people in their school but not really one of the most liked either. Even for as popular as she was, people only seemed to hang out with her for her fame and money and less due to the fact she was actually fun to be around, hearing her come up as someone who talked about tom was...well...a shock.

"Brittney?", even star looked shocked about that, brittney would never give a guy like tom the light of day if she saw him.

"Yeah, you guys didn't know? I guess Brittney heard about Tom more from Jeremy since their rich parents talk, she's apparently under the impression Tom's a thug or something...and marco's hanging out with a gang. Which is clearly not true but it's starting to spread a little bit around the school, though only brittney's possy really believe it that much.".

Tom, in a gang?

I mean sure, tom dressed a little tough and could be a little scary but tom wasn't really in a gang right? Marco had spent so much time with him tom wouldn't even have the time to hang out in a gang, not to mention he was still new and didn't know anyone here, unless they were implying tom's gang was back home. Regardless, the new info seemed to really annoy marco and it showed.

Normally he didn't care about Brittney's gossip.

But Tom was so nice, so caring, so...great that marco felt ticked off hearing people lie about him around the school.

Tom had enough problems making friends without people lying about him, and if this did manage to get worse who knows how much it could tap into tom's already real problems with his own self loathing.

"Marco? You ok?", marco's anger sure showed on his face though, cause soon enough star and jackie were looking at him. The two girls looked extremely concerned, jackie especially, thinking maybe she hit a nerve mentioning the rich popular cheerleader. After all, she wasn't all too nice to marco as well and had been meant to him at a few occasions.

"It's...nothing...I just...jesus...", Tom would probably not care honestly, he didn't care for Brittney in general when she showed up in the hall with him around. But Marco sure cared, especially if it had the chance if it had the chance of getting tom in serious trouble, Brittney had that kinda power after all. It was best people didn't even so much as look at her if they wanted to avoid conflict.

Maybe this was part of whatever jeremy had been up to.

Maybe.

"Don't worry jackie, marco and I won't let that girl mess with tom, that gossip will totally die in like a week...right marco?", she looked at marco with her sweet sparkly eyes, "We're WAY cooler then her anyway!". She was clearly trying to cheer marco up but he felt himself grow more and more anxious, was this how tom had felt earlier when it came to marco freaking out?

Worried and panicked?

It was probably over nothing, but marco still felt worried.

He just wanted tom to be be happy and have a good time, and Tom did seem to get rather affected by what people thought of him. What if Tom heard and thought to move or to stop being friends just to protect marco? What if tom ran away? What if-

"Yo marco...", Tom sat back down next to the boy, startling him, and tom laughed in his seat.

"You ok dude? Not telling each other ghost stories are you?", he took a sip of his milkshake as the girls returned to talking as normal, marco would normally have been able to recover to talk to someone like jackie of all people but the thought lingered in his mind the rest of the lunch. Though as the food became scarce and jackie's time had run out, marco's mind went back to the situation for a bit.

It was over, they made it through.

Marco didn't die in place, he didn't make jackie hate him and never want to see him again.

Marco got to talk and hang out with his lifelong crush.

It went by so quickly it felt like it was all just another dream.

But sure enough, jackie was packing up her stuff to skate home, and she put on her helmet before reached out to shake hands with marco. And Marco felt her soft but firms hand in his, "It was great hanging out with you guys today, thanks for inviting me, I had a lot of fun...maybe i'll stop by during your classes sometimes when I pass by. Though if you guys wanna have lunch sometimes, let me know."

And the hand left, reached out to star and tom as well, "Cya guys at school!".

And then she turned and waved as she headed off, marco staring at her as she skated off into the distance, leaving marco with his best friends in the world. Even as he faced away from them he could tell both of them were smiling at him. As they probably should, after all marco just basically went on a semi date with his long time crush and it went actually great.

And jackie wanted to stop by and see him again, maybe even get lunch together.

That was more then marco could've ever imagined happening, much less this soon, at this rate he might get to go on a real date with her within the next month, and finally be able to make her his official girlfriend.

He turned to his friends who wrapped him in a big hug, "Congrats marco, you did it! You hung out with jackie and she had a good time! You even spoke to her!", they were both laughing and giggling and marco wrapped his hands around both of them. "Hey It wouldn't have gone great without either of you two with me...I...appreciate all the support and everything."

They stopped hugging and star fixed her outfit, "Of course marco, i'm your number one wingman after all".

Technically in this case tom had been more of his wingman but it was best not to correct her about that.

"You ready to head home...we could all play some games together...maybe?", he looked over to star, who nodded, "that's a great idea, maybe a movie after? If we hurry we could fit in three!". She quickly started running home with the boys walking behind her, tom watching star run off with a smile on his face, only peaking marco's curiosity further.

"You and star seem to be uh...getting along.".

Tom suddenly coughed, patting marco's shoulder, "Oh well yeah...we might've talked at some point and well...I think we might've gotten ourselves on a better foot with each other...for now. ". He almost seemed rather embarrased about it, becoming red-faced, "Sorry for not saying something sooner I just didn't want you to worry, and this was between me and her so uh yeah...we talked.".

"Well...", the other boy started, before giving his companion a smile, "I can't complain actually...it's actually...it's really nice seeing you both talk and kinda get along...just uh...don't screw it up, star's not one to be messed with". That seemed to get a laugh from the taller teen, who honestly probably had to agree with marco from how star acted.

Tom then sighed, watching star run off into the distance, "Hopefully things improve from there...but it seems like a good start right? You're finally on the right path to ending up with the girl of your dreams diaz.".

Marco sighed, looking up at tom, uncertain of their future after today's events.

But happy to have him at his side.

He might've lost him today though, and a part of him knew that if he had let his feelings take him over, he would've lost the person who even gave him this chance in the first place. In fact the more he thought about it tom had been affecting him more emotionally today then jackie had, he worried about tom being ok, worried about him and star, worried about jeremy, and worried about the rumors going around about him.

He cared so much about tom, more then he expected to do under these circumstances.

He still heavily cared about jackie, but for the time being, his focus seemed to be on the person next to him, and as tom awaited an answer from him he turned away from tom's smiling face and kept on going.

"Yeah, I guess I am".


	8. Chapter 8

It had only been a few weeks since that day with Jackie.

That day marco hadn't made a complete fool of himself and ruined his chances with his crush.

And as a result, on occasion he found jackie waving to him, visiting his karate lessons, even coming over to their usual table to sit with him and his friends. She had actually chosen to sit with them, instead of her usual seat. It was a jolt of surprise and marco still felt like he was dreaming, he'd been hoping someday for her to be his date to the upcoming school dance in a few months from now and that dream was closer then he thought.

Even tom and star getting along better was a relief, tom didn't disclose much details but marco got the impression the two had been meeting up on occasion to talk outside of time with marco and whatever had caused this change seemed to have worked quite well. The two were kinda laughing together and cracking jokes and actually could be in the same room together without star being how she was before around tom.

Guess that meant tom was doing just as well with his own crush.

He was pretty happy for tom, but he was also always on the lookout for him, he found himself listening closer to the gossip around the school for any of the rumors around tom. Though on the plus side he hadn't heard any yet, however that could all be due to the fact everyone knew he and tom were close and marco would probably tell tom or call them out if they heard.

And marco would, he felt he would snap.

Tom was physically stronger then him, sure.

But Marco was willing to protect his friend anyway he could and he typically wasn't quiet about it when his friends where being mistreated.

He was so relieved when Saturday hit, he was invited over to tom's house for a sleepover, some one on one time with tom was just up his ally right now. He wanted to avoid the stress as quick as possible and just hang out with tom as per usual. Star was good to have but even he was worried she'd cause him a little stress right now since even she was a little too obsessed with Brittney's nonsense.

When Star first moved in she was more oblivious to how mean that girl was, but even she had to agree all the stuff being said about tom was a little too far, and she just did nothing but get frustrated every time she heard some rumor from janna or jackie or who knows who. Star was a bit popular, so she was bound to hear more then marco normally did and the more he heard the more his mood acted up.

Tom protected him from one of the bullies who plagued him, so he was going to do the same if he could, though maybe not by using karate on the rich Asian.

But he needed to calm down and just ignore that stuff, save it for when they got back to school and keep his mind on the positives.

He could actually see tom's room, hang out, even hang out with his parents some more since they were always happy to see the boy. Those were all things to look forward to tonight, marco offered to bring a movie or some games but tom insisted this time marco enjoyed tom's own things this time around, so marco's pack came with jammies, a fresh set of clothes and bathroom needs.

Though he was having a hard time leaving as his mother kept making sure he was fully packed when marco had already checked that 8 times before this point to make sure he had everything. "Mom, i'm only going to be gone tonight, and i'm across the street, i'll be just fine...if i forgot something you can just go across the street or i can and get what i need.".

"I know sweetie, just making sure!".

This wasn't a big deal, he's slept over with star on occasion, even if it was usually on the couch because her dad was super protective of his "Delicate flower". He'd be just fine, tom probably could chop someone's arm off if they came into his room in the middle of the night if he really wanted to. Besides, his parents didn't seem like people anyone wanted to mess with at all.

He'd be safe, his only real danger was making a fool of himself.

Though with one last check his mother kissed his forehead, marco said bye to his dad and little sister and headed across the street to ring the doorbell of the Lucitors. Hopefully whoever greeted the door didn't screech at him or crush him with hugs as soon as he entered.

He hadn't had many visits that didn't have either at this point.

Thankfully it was Tom himself who answered, followed by his dad, who had probably been nagging tom just as much about being ready for marco to come over no doubt.

But nonetheless, was happy to see him.

"Marco!".

"Tom!".

Marco was quick to hug his friend as the older man took marco's bags from him and brought them inside, leaving them on the nearest couch. The boys quickly headed inside and marco was greeted by the spooky red walls and dark furniture. The place still looked like it could easily be the setting of a vampire movie but marco had gotten used to it by this point.

And he shook Mr Lucitor's hand who now that he'd seen tom's strength, he felt foolish for not expecting it before.

Tom's parents clearly gave him their strength.

Though the first thing that really hit marco was the smell of fresh pizza coming from the kitchen, with garlic bread. Tom's parents had made their own, and it was amazing just to look at. His parents made amazing food too that honestly he hoped the two families would exchange recipes at some point, Mrs Lucitor was already there and waiting for him

And she was quick to crush marco with a big hug.

Marco was already part of the family as far as they were concerned.

"Mom careful, you don't wanna get too cosy with marco, then he won't ever wanna come back", tom teased, but considering it did avoid all the embarrassment marco had at home sometimes, he might just take tom up on his offer. He and tom were quick to pile up on pizza and bread and start munching at the table, Tom's plans seem to consist of video games, movies and ice cream.

It sounded great.

Tom's dad was chatty, going off about tom's karate lessons and how tom was already almost a green belt within a few weeks of class because of his skills and fast learning. Though granted Sensei probably just wanted him to upgrade faster so he didn't have to waste more time then he already did. But Tom's parents seemed super proud and seemed to believe it was all thanks to marco.

Marco doubted he was completely the reason tom was so good so quickly but it still was rather nice to hear their praises of him.

He was usually torn apart by his peers for karate, especially being in a class of mostly young kids and for especially being a green belt when at his age he could already be a red belt by now. But that seemed to not be the case with this family, tom thought it was amazing and so did his parents, honestly it was easy to see why tom was the way he was to an extent.

Well, minis the anger issues, but maybe there were some things tom wasn't telling him.

Dinner was spent chatting and enjoying good food, thought marco noticed tom's great great uncle never showed up at the table once again. He in fact hadn't seen the guy once since they moved in despite knowing he was there and being told he was there. Maybe the guy was bedridden? Or maybe he was out for the day ? Maybe he was actually sleeping instead?

Marco just had to admit his first encounter with the man really affected him so much he couldn't not forget it, it was utterly horrifying and he nearly fell down and hurt himself on the sidewalk because of it.

He sounded unpleasant though, not someone marco really WANTED to meet, especially at a nice dinner.

"-But we've gotten better about living around here, right?", the man looked to his wife who simply petted his head gently, "It's a lot calmer then back home, the streets are quiet and the people don't try to start fights with you whenever you meet them. It's honestly pretty great, and makes life at least a little easier for us. Tom's helped us get a better idea of the area thankfully...".

Wait, fights? What kinda weird place did they live before this point? Were they living in a violent community? They didn't read off as anyone who'd have previously lived in a violent city full of criminals but then again marco couldn't prove that for sure either.

Sounded crazy, maybe that was why tom was so good at fighting.

Tom finished his last scoop of ice cream before sighing, "Well, me and marco outta head up, uh...we'll let you know if we need anything or...you need us...uh...g'night!". He was quickly racing upstairs and he probably expected marco to follow with and his parents to leave but his dad grabbed his arm and shook his head, "Nah nah, we'll watch the movie with you down here...you both can go up later...not that we don't trust you boys but we want to keep an eye on you.".

Tom quickly seemed annoyed.

What did they need to worry about? Tom was...mostly responsible, at least enough to go to marco's alone, what was so bad about here?

But tom didn't put up a fight, he sighed and headed up to change, marco excusing himself to go up and follow to get into his own pjs. Tom was clearly upset and marco didn't want to sit here awkwardly while tom was in a bad mood, he wanted to go up and check on him to make sure the guy was alright. Seems whatever tom was upset about, well it was something marco had yet to really understand for sure.

"Tom?".

He was on the upper floor but then remembered he hadn't been up here before and didn't know which was tom's room, looking around before signalling it out through observation and knocking.

After all, he doubted anyone but tom would have a picture of him and tom on the front of his bedroom.

He knocked again and tom let out a little "Yeah?".

"Hey? Tom? You ok? I uh...I need to get changed and uh...", tom opened the door quickly marco finding the boy in a tank top and sweatpants, already changed and ready. "Oh...uh...sure...c'mon in...". He opened the door wider for marco to be let in and marco was greeted by red walls, rock posters, a tx, game system, large bed with flame print, a stereo, and so much more.

Though something was quick to catch marco's eye about it.

On a table nearby, was a cage, consisting of a little bunny rabbit inside, sniffing the bars and looking up at the teen. Marco was super quick to get up close and get a good look at the adorable thing, "Tom! You never told me you had a pet! What's their name?". Tom shrugged and leaned against the nearest wall, he was still irritated about what happened downstairs but he welcomed the change of topic, "Oh...marshmallow...he's...he's cool.".

"I've always wanted pets but never got any...star has dogs though, like...a bunch of cute puppies...so they're nice to see, but they're the closest thing I've ever had.".

"Puppies...huh...", tom said, pondering as marco wiggled his fingers at the bunny, "Can i take him out and pet him?". Tom didn't object, in fact he seemed happy to know marco was interested in his little rabbit, opening the cage for him and carefully showing marco how to hold his pet rabbit safely. "Marshmallow was basically my therapy animal when I was going through...issues...he's been my friend through it all.".

Marco softly pet the rabbit's head, taking a seat on tom's punk bed and putting the rabbit on his lap.

"Well, that's awesome tom...you seem to take great care of him!".

Tom beamed, "Thanks, he means a lot to me, so I try my best to take great care of him...he loves people...".

He watched marco with his rabbit and his face seemed to soften quite a bit in affection, before he turned his eyes away and tried to retain his cool demenor.

"Well anyways, sorry uh...about my parents...I wasn't expecting them to pull something like this, I thought it'd be more private but uh...guess they feel more comfortable uh...hanging with us for a little bit.". It was rather strange, but marco couldn't complain too much, he was in tom's house, tom's parents made the rules here, if they wanted to watch with them they could.

As long as they didn't well, make things weird it couldn't be that bad right?

"It's fine dude, I love your parents...we'll go downstairs and have a lot of fun ok? I'm just happy to get to hang out with you!".

Tom snickered, 'Yeah, yeah you're right, i'm happy to get to hang out with you too.".

Well as marco got changed, tom quickly left the room, and marco placed his rabbit back before following the boy out to go and join him downstairs. They'd get to hang out more in tom's room later when they were ready for bed. His matching jammies fit comfortably and he was careful not to slip on the stairs on his way back down the join the family sitting in the living room.

Seems tom's parents had picked out a superhero movie to watch with them, which was fine with marco, at least it wasn't something cheesy like his parents always insisted on watching when he was with them.

And tom had nachos and a bowl of popcorn ready for him, and marco looked delighted.

"You made my nachos?"

And the boy grinned back at him, holding up the plate, "Yeah of course! Wouldn't be fun without them right?".

And marco felt a ping of affection at the sight.

* * *

The movie had actually been fun, tom's parents were actually quiet outside of a few laughs and tom and marco got to talk among themselves when they weren't watching and snacking during the film. Though marco could tell tom once and awhile was glancing over at him, for one reason or another. Though that wasn't something marco focused on too much.

Tom was probably looking to see if he was having fun more then anything.

If anything, the most awkward thing was during the halfway point when they both grabbed for nachos and instead grabbed each other's cheese covered hands.

Marco didn't notice at first, as he wasn't even thinking about it, but the wiggle of tom's hand in his grasp seemed to snap something inside of him, and that immediately made his heart stop.

it only lasted for a few seconds but marco's face burned before he tugged his hand away, avoiding tom's gaze entirely as to basically avoid what just happened. He needed to relax, it was an accident and now he was getting worked up over it for no reason. Tom's parents hadn't seemed to notice and tom himself wasn't making as big of a deal out of it.

So all this was doing was making marco look weird, overreacting to what was clearly an accident.

And yet his hand never re-entered the nacho bowl again that night.

That didn't count as holding hands, it didn't, they just accidentally grabbed each other, way different. Couples held hands, friends accidentally held hands or just held them for practice, or comfort, and now he was freaking out even more then before. He took a deep breath, he needed to just finish the movie and move on, they had the rest of the night to have fun after all.

Though he was having a hard time paying attention to the rest of the movie, he didn't even seem to notice when the credits begun to roll. Not that it mattered, he'd seen this movie before, but it was telling how much the rest of the film had been a blur to him since that moment. Tom turned the movie off and nodded behind him, marco looked to see the boy's parents fast asleep.

Time to go, before they woke up.

Tom and marco quickly grabbed the food and headed upstairs, right back into the tall boy's room. Tom looked more then happy to get out of there, though marco was still distracted by the semi hand-holding they just did. Tom putting the food down and stretching, pointing to his smaller tv nearby, "You can pick out a game you like if you want? Go right ahead."

He quickly headed over to check on his rabbit as the awkward boy avoided his gaze to go and put his attention elsewhere. He needed to stop, this was supposed to be a fun night with tom and he was letting something small that seemed to not bother tom at all bother him. He should just pick a game and try and enjoy the rest of the night with tom, have a good time.

He looked under the tv, a small table under it with a cupboard.

Opening it, marco went looking through the piles of games for something to play before stumbling across something he didn't expect.

"Tom...is this a love sentence cd?".

Tom turned around like lightning, looked red in the face as he looked for an excuse, clearly not intending for marco to have found this at all. Tom looked like he was about to make an excuse but then marco's eyes lit up like the prettiest stars ever. "I didn't know you liked love sentence too!? Was this what was in the package i dropped off for you? That's so cool!".

And tom's face of embarrassment turned into one of shock.

But the blush was still very much present.

"You-you like love sentence?", he stammered, marco standing up with excitement, "Yeah! Who doesn't!? You should've told me sooner, we could've shared favorite songs and jammed out together weeks ago!". Marco's excitement seemed to entirely make him forget about earlier, but now tom was the one getting blushy at the sight of the excited teen who loved the same band as him.

And his lips formed a small smile.

"Yeah...uh...i've liked them for awhile...uh...I didn't know you liked them marco...I thought-".

"It's ok, c'mon, before we play, can we put on tunes?", he looked almost as if he was begging tom to do it and tom couldn't not do it now. Laughing and taking the cd from marco, "Ok, but let's try and not wake up my family ok? I don't need that right now.". But marco didn't mind, as long as they did it regardless, tom finding an playerand quickly putting in his cd in a Love Sentence designed player.

Whoa.

Most people didn't use cds that much but there was something nice about having them regardless.

"What's your favorite song?".

"Awesome feeling, no question", tom answered back quickly, "Yours?".

"It changes a lot, but I do like that song a lot too.".

"Cool", tom was clearly trying to play himself off as cool despite how giddy he clearly was and it was something marco couldn't help but smile and laugh at. Tom was kinda more of a dweeb then he ever imagined.

It was nice to see tom so happy about something he liked.

Marco wondered what else they had in common as far as interests, maybe he and tom were not as "opposite" as people like Brittney or Star liked to assume about them, maybe they were two peas in a pod. Honestly tom could have a lot more stuff about him marco didn't know about, and now he found he wanted to know more and more about the guy.

The song was turned on and tom was already humming and singing to himself, he already knew all the words so perfectly, he was such a geek. Since he didn't say anything marco had to guess tom rarely shared this kinda thing with anyone, and if he did share it he seemed afraid he'd be made fun of for liking it. Maybe cause he felt it ruined his cool "Bad boy" look?

Who knew tom had anxieties like this?

Marco almost wanted to reach out and hug him, but tom looked so happy right now and he was quick to start dancing to himself, marco comfortable enough to stop thinking too hard and joining him. Tom and him singing and dancing together and marco had to admit he found tom's singing voice not half bad, even though they both seemed nervous to sing in front of each other.

But tom was happy, and he felt happy.

Tom quickly got tired and feel on his bed, laughing, his laughter like music.

Marco hoped he got to see tom like this more often.

Happy and joyful and playful and full of so much life.

And Brittney wanted to claim this boy of all is in a gang of all things?

He liked bunnies, pink, boy bands, if he was in a gang he was the softest gang member ever.

Marco could tell he was staring at tom a little too much, quickly averting his eyes and tom continued to laugh. "I should've said something about love sentence before, it's just one of those things i've never been comfortable sharing about with anyone...if you looked in my closet you'd find a shrine and everything...it's a little embarrassing is all. I didn't think I'd make any friends if people knew...".

"Hey I wouldn't judge...you know me. If It makes you feel better I wear ballerina shoes around the house sometimes...", tom actually looked bemused, "Really? I didn't know that". He didn't seem hurtful or mean or anything, he actually might of been more touched marco was being so open about it. "Yeah and I also like dresses...and skirts...I-I don't wear them in public but y'know...I find them all comfortable.".

"That's cool dude, I hope someday I'll get to see them...I bet you look great".

"You think so?".

"Yeah, of course.".

Marco felt red-faced, he turned away quickly, smiling, but also not wanting tom to notice how much is words seemed to be effecting marco. He would definitely tease him if he knew and marco couldn't live that down. The music was turned off but tom still returned to the bed, taking a seat, "Hey...marco? Uh...y'know, i've never really been good with people...or being a friend...so..I'm never sure if I'm doing it right but um...thanks for uh...helping me, and just being supportive of me...uh".

Tom still seemed bad with words but the gesture was appreciated.

"Hey it's ok...I guess after dealing with whatever happened with your anger issues...it's probably hard trying to make friends again.", his words seemed to bring up some memories back for tom, the boy's smile fading and his eyes wandering to the ceiling. "I uh...I really screwed up...back then...I was just so...angry, all the time...and...It ruined everything and I just...Marco I just felt like i'd never get better.".

"But you did!".

"Yeah but at the time...I just...marco I thought...".

"Yeah?".

"I thought I wasn't cut out to have friends...or...a girlfriend...I just...I felt...alone...and that things wouldn't get better.", he sounded sad, and marco imagined tom years ago, sitting alone by himself. No hanging out with friends, staying in his room all day, never speaking to anyone, being terrified of himself and his own self harming those he cares about.

He must've been so miserable, it was so hard to imagine seeing him happy now, but that pain must've torn the boy up for so long.

"Well...I'm proud you've made it through, you're working hard and you're doing a great job...", marco said, wanting tom's smile to return back and his musical laughter.

"Well, It wouldn't have been so great if someone didn't give me a chance...you...gave me that chance...it means a lot.", that was true, tom came here probably not expecting to be given much of a chance by anyone and marco did, giving tom time to grow and learn. It was honestly by pure chance tom ended up here, that marco ended up being the student to speak to him and offer help.

It could've been star, or janna, or even jackie.

He almost liked to think of it as fate in a strange way, like thy were meant to meet and become friends.

He wondered if the same thoughts had even run through tom's own head since the day they met. If Tom ever felt like he and Marco meeting was fate and they were always meant to become friends and help each other out together. It was probably wishful thinking on his part but he couldn't help it, it gave him a rather warm feeling to think about it.

"Games?", marco said to tom, challangingly.

Tom smirked back, "Games...let's go.".

Tom was passed out on his bed, tired and belly full of snacks, marco sleeping on a makeshift mattress nearby, but wide awake on his end. Maybe it was all the sugar he had but he couldn't sleep nearly as well, his thoughts mainly focusing on what happened today at their sleepover. He didn't understand what was up with him, he got so weird today.

Getting frozen, blushing, staring at tom talk, his insides getting weird.

He just felt so...strange...and he didn't know how to explain it? Nerves maybe? He was really nervous about him embarrassing himself in front of tom after all.

Whatever it was, he was having a hard time sleeping right now.

His mind was getting too distracted and having it be so distracted made it harder for him to properly fall asleep, all he did was toss and turn and just...look at tom. Tom looked so happy, he was so peaceful. Looking at him however seemed to only make marco feel even weirder and he quickly forced himself to turn away from the boy, trying to go back to sleep and distract himself from whatever he was feeling.

He just needed to sleep, and things could go back to normal tomorrow.

* * *

"Marco?"

Marco woke up with groggy eyes, clearly he hadn't slept much last night and we was still tired. The blurry outline of tom in front of him, smiling and laughing above him and his tired body and brain, "We're making chocolate chip pancakes, the sooner you get up the sooner you can get to make some in the shape you want.". Marco took a few blinks before tom fully came into view as his usual goofy looking self, messy hair, pink streak, green eyes and everything.

Though his close proximity made marco jump, his heartbeat rapidly beating and his face red again.

"Uh...I".

Tom pulled away, ushering him to the door, "Whoops, sorry for scaring you...you ready? You aren't sick on ice cream right?".

"Uh...I...No no...I'll be right there.".

Tom nodded to him and started heading downstairs right away, marco shaking off his thoughts and hitting himself in the face to wake himself up and well...pull himself together in general. He needed to focus, otherwise he would barely get to enjoy himself with tom at all and just be thinking about stuff that didn't matter. He didn't want to ruin their sleepover by being distracted like that.

He came here to have fun, and he that's what he wanted to do from start to finish.

He quickly fixed himself up to join tom downstairs with his family, the young boy super excited to see him finally arrive and eat with him and his family, who were also in their pjs, just as excited to see marco join them. Marco felt himself calm down just a little, immediately following tom into the kitchen as his father sat at the table drinking what marco assumed to be coffee.

He gave marco a smile and a wave and pointed to the nearby kitchen where his family was working.

Chocolate chip pancakes huh?

Honestly those sounded good right about now, though marco would be sick all day from having so much sugar in these last few hours, only star could survive this much suger at a time.

Eh, he'd live, he was pretty hungry for the time being.

As soon as he walked in he could spot tom's mother pouring some batter in the shape of a rabbit, a bat, a skull, and a few dogs.

Animals and being spooky, their family in a nutshell.

Tom took the plate of pancakes that was already full over to the table to set up and marco was quick to tell his mother some cool pancake shapes she could make for them. Soon enough they came back into the dining room with a platter of pancakes that looked like hearts, bones, and music notes. Syrup and butter on the now set up table for the family.

Apply juice being poured out for everyone as they started grabbing their pancakes and chowing down on the surgery goodness. Tom's family all in good spirits and complimenting mother lucitor's cooking. Things seemed to actually be going rather well, the room easing up for marco and finally back to being as comfortable as always around these folks.

What had he even gotten so worried about anyway?

Everything was fine, they were having a good time and it as just a regular fun sleepover between best friends. Just handing out and watching movies and getting snacks and just having a good time together as friends. Friends who sang together and danced together and grabbed at each other's hands and laughed and supported each other and felt amazing around each other.

This had been so much more fun then his ones with star, but then again usually either her family drive him and her nuts or star plunders his home into chaos. He loved their sleepovers but tom's felt so...calm and fun and just...great. Something about it was different then star's in ways's marco couldn't yet explain, he just somehow knew it was different in a good way.

And he wanted more of it.

"So marco, tom's been telling us you've managed to make friends with this jackie girl recently? She sounds rather nice from what i've been hearing, i'm glad to hear you're helping tom make new friends!". Oh, right, jackie, the girl he was getting closer with and was still trying to pursue, he hadn't even been thinking of her much throughout this whole sleepover.

"Oh, well, i've known her technically since I was little, but we just now got close...and uh...yeah she's hanging out with me and tom."

"Well she sounds lovely, honestly the more friends tom makes out here the better!".

Yeah, jackie indeed had been a good friend recently, to him and tom, even star. She wasn't as close as the three of them seemed to be getting, but she had been hanging out with them more often that hanging out with her just started to feel natural for marco. He didn't seem to freak out around her as much, he still had his moments, but he was getting so comfortable around her.

"Yeah, she's great, jackie's great".

Why did he sound so awkward all of a sudden? Probably because talking about his crush with tom's parents was a little too weird for him, he didn't even talk about it much with is own parents after all.

He finished up the rest of breakfast and got himself dressed in tom's room, gathering his stuff to head back home, the fun was over and it was time to get back to his parents and sister. At least with tom being across the street, it meant they could do this kinda stuff more often. Honestly marco was really looking forward to that after how everything went.

Even though he was nervous, he still wanted more nights like this.

"Hey...", tom said, leaning against the entrance of the door, marco collecting all his things and clearly spooked by tom's sudden appearance. Tom laughed a bit before coming in for a hug, marco wrapping his hands around tom's warm body. "Thanks for coming over, it was really great hanging out with you...I hope I get to see you tomorrow and everything".

"Yeah, yeah, of course.", marco hugging him tightly, "I'll text you later tonight...ok?".

"Ok, yeah we'll text and talk more later...say hi to mariposa for me!".

They disbanded and marco started heading on his way out, hugging immediately by tom's parents and crushed under their strength. Mrs Lucitor fixing up marco's hair before he headed out the door, tom waving to him until marco got back inside his home once again, greeted by his happy parents and baby sister sitting in the family room together and with fresh cookies for the boy's return.

"Marco, hijo! How was your time over at tom's ?", his dad quickly grabbed marco's things to move them upstairs and marco felt a blush creep across his face, though he was currently chocking it up as just feeling hot for the time being. "It was...It was great...I had a really great time, and I think me and tom are even closer now, at least I want to think so".

"Well that's wonderful marco! Whenever you want to bring tom over to sleep over here, you just let us know!".

"Yeah...yeah...of course.", marco said, thinking back to last night, emotions mixed and all over the place. What happened last night to get him in such a mess right now? He took a cookie off the nearby plate set out for him, thinking back to tom's laughter and smile and how warm the guy was. Till his thoughts warded off and he took a bite of the fresh cookie in his hand.

Looking back at the creepy house across the street, and the window to tom's bedroom.

"I'll let you know".


End file.
